Harem Multiversal : Naruto - Bleach
by REX3810
Summary: al aprender un jutsu de espacio-tiempo, naruto visitara diferentes universos en donde encontrara miembros para su harén ... aun que el no lo pidio. narutoxharem ps historia lemon. version de Bleach
1. Chapter 1

La morena después de analizar al rubio se dio cuenta de que este no era un humano normal, guapo o no tenía que asegurarse de que no fuera una amenaza.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando esta vez apareció un adjuchas

¿?: tsk- chasqueo los dientes molesta por la intromisión, estaba por atacar al adjuchas cuando el rubio se movio con rapidez para atacarlo con lo que parecía una esfera de energía.

El ataque dio de lleno pero solo lastimo y el adjuchas devolvió el golpe partiendo por la mitad al rubio.

La morena se sorprendió al ver esto pero su sorpresa aumento cuando el cuerpo divido del rubio se transformo en un tronco partido a la mitad.

Fuuto: shuriken ! (como las de danzo)

Vio que desde arriba se dirigían unas shuriken cubiertas de aire las cuales uno logra esquivar el hollow pero una alcanzo cortarle un brazo.

El hollow grito de dolor al sentir que su brazo era cercenado, pero naruto no le dio tiempo de recuperar ya que empezó a trazar sellos con sus manos para realizar su siguiente técnica.

Fuuton : Daitoppa !

Una gran ola de presión de aire choco con el hollow ocasionando varios cortes en este.

El rubio iba a terminar con esto con otro jutsu pero vio como la mujer de pelo morado ya se encontraba debajo del monstruo.

La mujer le acertó un uppercut cubierto de electricidad blanca(shunko) destruyendo así toda su cabeza.

El cuerpo sin vida callo al suelo y este empezó a desintegrarse.

Naruto: wow eres rápida gracias por la ayuda con esa cosa….- dijo a medias sin saber el nombre de la mujer en frente suyo.

Yoruichi: yoruichi shihōin mucho gusto.. y tu nombre es ?- devolvió la pregunta al rubio.

Naruto : mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, señorita.- le respondió a la morena la cual sonrió ante sufijo.

Kurama: ( al fin estas poniendo a prueba lo que te enseño jiraija…..ah de estar muy feliz).- comento al ver a su compañero empezar a actuar como un hombre.

Otros lo verían como un casanova y otra como un verdadero hombre.

Yoruichi: mmm intentando ligarte a esta sexy morena eh guapo ?- le pregunto al rubio de manera coqueta.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco ante esto pero recordó lo que su sensei le dijo una vez.

**Flashback**

Jiraija: recuerda naruto cuando una chica actúa coqueta contigo debes seguirle el juego y no retroceder, si lo haces la chica usara esto para molestarte por lo cual debes seguirle el juego.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie orgullosamente.

Naruto: eh ? no entiendo nada de lo que dices ero-sennin.- dijo el rubio el cual no le encontraba significado a las palabras de ero-sennin.

Jiraija:…aun eres muy joven.- dijo mientras suspiraba cansado pero era de esperarse del chico.

Apenas tenía 14 años.

**Fin del flashback**

Naruto: ( no debo retroceder ni mostrar debilidad ).- con eso en mente tenia que actuar lo mas seguro posible con esta mujer que al parecer tenía experiencia.

Naruto: por supuesto que si quien no lo haría con semejante mujer ?- hablo con seguridad.

Yoruichi abrió un poco los ojos ante la respuesta ya que normalmente algunos hombres retrocedían o actuaban de forma avergonzada cuando ella les coqueteaba.

Yoruichi: (al parecer alguien tiene bolas).- se encontraba feliz de que alguien no retrocediera ante sus burlas y coqueteos.

Yoruichi: oh me halagas guapo..tal vez si juegas bien tus cartas…podamos conocernos mejor.- contesto guiñándole un ojo al rubio.

Naruto: me encantaría yoruichi-chan.- respondió el rubio con un tono coqueto.

En eso oyeron unos rugidos no humanos y voltearon hacia la dirección de donde venían y vieron como unos menos aparecían.

Naruto: dime te gustaría tener una cita de matando monstruos ?- le pregunto divertido a la pelimorado la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Yoruichi: oh tu si sabes como tratar a una mujer.- terminando de hablar salieron corriendo para poder enfrentarse a los hollows.

**En la noche**

Ambos se encotraban en un restaurante al aire libre comiendo unas hamburguesas.

Después de derrotar a los hollows yoruichi le explico que eran esos monstruos y como se asesinaban.

También le comento de los shinigamis y un poco de la sociedad de almas.

Naruto por su parte se asusto un poco por lo de los shinigamis y espíritus ya que el le tenia miedo a…..fantasmas…

Como esta hermosa mujer era un dios de la muerte ? y que no solo era, habían mas como ella.

Realmente sorprendente ya que en su mundo solo hay un shinigami.

Yoruichi también se encontraba sorprendida, humanos con chakra si no mal recuerda, otros universos, otras razas, otras fuentes de energía y un multiverso.

Ok esto era demasiada mierda para pensar.

Yoruichi: un ninja de otro universo…..si no fuera por las habilidades que mostraste te consideraría un loco.- dijo de forma calmada terminando su hamburguesa.

Naruto: no te culpo suena sacado de una película o algo así, al menos este y otros 2 universos no tuve problemas que aceptaran esto.- comento recordando que el universo de saeko fue el mas difícil que aceptaran esto ya que al parecer su universo era ¨normal¨ hasta cierto punto.

Sin poderes o seres sobrenaturales…..solo zombis.

Yoruichi: si la verdad si….y dime ya estas ocupado o algo por el estilo.- dijo a la vez que le tomaba un trago a su refresco.

Naruto: podría decirse….tengo un harem…si suena extraño pero realmente las amo a cada una y no jugaría con los sentimientos de cualquiera de ellas.

Yoruichi: oh pero que caballero jajaja así que un harem eh ? acaso fuiste a cada universo para reunir a tu harem eh guapo ? pero que codicioso.- comento con burla al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio.

Naruto: mmmm tal vez….incluso puede que este aquí para mi siguiente presa.- contesto mirando a los ojos a la morena la cual tampoco aparto la pista.

Yoruichi: oh ? así que soy tu siguiente presa eh…lo siento pero esta chica no será domada tan fácilmente guapo.- respondió coquetamente y con burla el rubio.

Naruto: bueno…puedo intentarlo.- dijo de manera coqueta.

Yoruichi realmente le estaba empezando a gustar este chico a ella le gustaban que fueran fuertes, seguros y espíritus libres.

Y este muchacho de 20 años lo tenia, pero no se lo dejaría fácil.

Yoruichi: bueno guapo pues da lo mejor de ti.- le contesto al rubio de la misma manera.

La morena se iba a retirar a su hotel hasta que se dio cuenta de algo…

Yoruichi: oye y donde piensas quedarte ?- le dijo el rubio el cual solo se quedo unos segundos en silencio hasta que se rio avergonzado y rascándose la nuca.

Naruto: jejeje lo olvide…podrías decirme en donde hay un hotel ?- el tenia dinero de su mundo y el de las demás chicas por si se presentaba estos casos.

No era mucho lo que traía de cada mundo pero lo suficiente para unos días.

Yoruichi: mmmm que tal…si te quedas conmigo ?- le pregunto al pensar en esto.

Naruto: ah…estas segura ?- pregunto, no estaba avergonzado ni nada por estilo solo confundido por la respuesta de la morena.

Yoruichi: claro…pero por supuesto dormirás en el sofá o suelo….aun no eres digno de compartir cama conmigo.- le contesto de forma divertida y arrogante.

Naruto: así ? bueno eso esta por verse yoruichi-chan ?- respondió en forma de desafío a la pelimorado la cual le devolvió la mirada.

Al parecer las vacaciones de la morena se habían puesto muy interesantes.

**3 día**

Al estar en una playa naruto acompaño a yoruichi en sus vacaciones, tour, buceo entre otras cosas.

Ambos se habían vuelto más cercanos habían hablado de su pasado pero no todo. Aún no habían llegado a ese nivel de confianza.

Pero siempre se les veía a ambos sonriendo luciendo como una pareja que venía de vacaciones como muchas otras.

Naruto: no puedo creer que hayas pescado un tiburón jajaja.- rio de forma divertida al ver que la morena habia ido a pescar un tiburón solo para regresar media hora con 1.

Yoruichi: jajaja no subestimes a la gran yoruichi.- dijo de forma arrogante al ver a su premio.

Naruto: jajaja de acuerdo deja te ayudo con eso.- dijo mientras cargaba al gran tiburón sobre su hombro.

Yoruichi: oh un caballero jejeje vas ganando puntos rubio.- hablo mientras guiaba el camino.

Naruto: me da gusto escuchar eso.- dijo de forma sincera ya que le estaba empezando a gustar la forma de ser de la morena.

ambos estaban usando sus trajes de baño y se devoraban con la mirada él uno del otro.

Después de encontrar a un chef que les cocinara el tiburón y vender el resto ambos se retiraron hacia el hotel.

Pero en el transcurso vieron que había una fiesta en la playa al aire libre con un mini bar de bebidas y a yoruichi se le ocurrió una idea.

Yoruichi: oye guapo y si vamos a mover los cuerpos un poco ?- le pregunto a su compañero rubio el cual asintió.

Ambos vieron que la mayoría eran jóvenes solteros o parejas disfrutando del ambiente.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista del baile y empezaron a bailar solo que había un problema.

Yoruichi: no eres muy bailador verdad ?- comento al ver los movimientos torpes del rubio.

Naruto solo asintió un poco avergonzado para su suerte las demás personas no lo habían visto ya que estaban enfocados en sus propios bailes y parejas, y era mejor así no quería ser la burla de la fiesta.

Yoruichi: tranquilo, solo pon tus manos en mis caderas…yo guiare el camino.- dándole un guiño al rubio el cual devolvió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

En toda la noche naruto vio que este tipo de baile era muy erotico, los cuerpos estaban muy pegados el uno del otro.

Era casi como si tuvieran sexo con la ropa puesta o algo así.

Naruto empezó a mover sus manos de arriba hacia abajo sobre las caderas de la morena la cual seguía de espaldas hacia el y frotaba su trasero sobre su entrepierna.

Realmente fue muy duro no tener una erección en estos momentos, pero se controló.

Yoruichi: (no esta mal, cualquier hombre ya tendría una erección o hubiera intentado algo mas en esta situación).- pensó admirando la resistencia y fuerza de voluntad.

Pero la sorprendió cuando le dio un ligero beso en el cuello sacándole un pequeño gemido.

Naruto: disculpa eso te molesto.- le susurro al oído haciendo que se estremezca por el tono seductor de su voz.

Yoruichi: no…adelante guapo pero tengo cuidado si pisas la línea todo se ira al diablo.- ella lo dejaría jugar un poco pero si se pasaba…

Naruto entendió el mensaje si iba mas allá todos sus avances se irían al caño, aun que tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

Si ella no quería no la iba a obligar. (los modales hacen al hombre)

Naruto enterró su rostro en el cuello de la morena para empezar a darle suaves besos de manera lenta a la vez que envolvía su cintura con sus manos.

Yoruichi: Mmmmmm- gemía de forma suave al sentir como le besaba el cuello de manera gentil y suave.

La canción estaba por terminar y yoruichi se puso ahora de frente al rubio y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música, moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado.

Naruto por su parte puso sus manos alrededor de las caderas de esta y la atrajo hacia el haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran mas pegados el uno del otro.

Poniendo su frente contra la de ella ambos se miraban a los ojos del otro sin apartar la mirada.

Azul océano miraba al dorado, así como el dorado miraba hacia el océano.

Los labios de ambos estaban a centímetros del uno de otro.

Pero ninguno acorto la distancia.

En eso termino la canción y todos los demás en la pista aplaudieron sacándoles de su trance.

Yoruichi: eee bueno…. No estuvo mal para tu primer baile.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado para que el rubio no viera el leve sonrojo que tenia en la cara.

Su piel de chocolate hacia que el sonrojo no se viera tanto pero aun así no quería arriesgarse.

Naruto: gracias pero todo fue gracias a ti.- le respondió con sinceridad ya que de no haber sido por ella el hubiera hecho e ridículo en la fiesta.

Yoruichi: jejeje bueno que te puedo decir soy una experta.- dijo con tono de arrogancia falsa.

Ambos se rieron divertidos por esto.

Yoruichi: oye podrías traerme una bebida por favor ? estoy algo sedienta.- le dijo a su compañero el cual asintió y fue por lo pedido.

Yoruichi se quedo sola pensando en los sucesos de estos días, este chico…no…hombre ya que se podía ver que había madurado lo suficiente.

Las emociones que sentía a su alrededor jamás la sintió con ningún hombre, ni si quiera con kizuke que ahora eran solo amigos.

Yoruichi: (jamás pensé en sentar cabeza o algo parecido jeje incluso pensé que casarse era algo estúpido y que era mejor tener una vida libre…pero ahora ?).- se cuestiono a si misma estos asuntos.

Le gustaba el joven eso no había duda, era amor ? podría ser.

Si fuera el caso de aceptar ser una de sus mujeres tendría que irse de su mundo.

no le entristecía mucho ya que su clan eran unos imbéciles codiciosos, tal vez extrañaría a kizuke, ichigo y sus amigos pero estaba segura que estarían bien.

¿?: bueno que tenemos aquí ?- escucho una voz a sus espaldas y vio como un joven que al parecer estaba borracho por su sonrojo y movimientos…..además de su sonrisa estúpida.

Borracho: oye nena…dime no te gustaría pasar el rato ?- le pregunto a la morena la cual suspiro molesta por tener que soportar esta situación.

Yoruichi: no gracias estoy perfectamente bien.- si al se le ocurre acercarse demasiado le daría una patada en las bolas.

Borracho: oh vamos mujer…o ya se quieres dinero verdad ? jeje tranquila tengo mucho te dare muchos billetes si me regalas esta noche que tal ?- le preguntó de forma arrogante a la morena la cual se enfureció por la insinuación.

Ok ahora estaba enoja, técnicamente le dijo que ella le iba a abrir las piernas por algo de dinero.

El muy hijo de perra la estaba tratando como una puta y eso no le gusto.

Pero antes de que pudiera darle una lección…

Naruto: la dama dijo que no estaba interesada así que retírate.- dijo llegando al lugar con 2 bebidas en sus manos.

Borracho: oh vamos amigo préstame a esta puta un rato te la devol-

Naruto: como la llamaste ?- preguntó de manera amenazante con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos.

El tono en que lo dijo envió escalofríos por la espalda de yoruichi, eso fue algo..caliente en su opinión.

Borracho: eres sordo o que ? dije que si me prestas a tu pu-

No termino de hablar cuando el rubio en un rápido movimiento conecto una patada en la cara del sujeto rompiéndole unos dientes y la nariz, El borracho cayo inconsciente debido a la fuerza del golpe.

Naruto: imbécil…..-dijo en voz baja mirando al inconsciente borracho en el suelo.

Yoruichi: ya dejalo…pero..no necesitaba que me defendieras lo sabes no ?- le pregunto al rubio ya que el la había visto pelear en muchas ocasiones.

Naruto: lo se pero tampoco voy a dejar que un idiota insulte a alguien importante para mí.- finalizó con seriedad sonrojando a la morena.

Yoruichi: y-ya veo…mejor vamonos al hotel pero sin antes.- se acercó al rubio para darle un beso francés.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco por esto pero lo devolvió sin ningún problema.

Yoruichi: eso una recompensa por el baile y lo del idiota, guapo.- le susurro a la oreja al terminar el beso sacándole una sonrisa al ninja.

Ambos se dirigieron al hotel en donde esta vez iban a dormir juntos en la cama, pero yoruichi le dijo que solo dormir que no habría nada de ¨accion¨ a lo cual el rubio acepto.

Dormir con el rubio fue muy relajante su cuerpo era duro debido a su físico pero liberaba un aura calidad y de seguridad que hacía que lo abrazaras como una almohada humana.

**7 día**

En el transcurso de esta semana se la pasaron matando hollows, divirtiéndose en la playa o yendo a fiestas.

La shinigami sentía que el rubio derribaba con facilidad las barreras de su corazón, pero le faltaba 1 para poder hacerla caer en el amor.

Así que lo invitó esta vez a una cena lujosa en un restaurante de 5 estrellas.

Cómo consiguió una reservación ? el rubio jamás lo sabrá.

Ahora ella se encontraba en la entrada del hotel vistiendo un elegante vestido de color blanco qué resaltaba con su piel oscura, con guantes hasta los codos y medias del mismo color.

**autor : solo por precaución pondre él link de la imagen ya qué es del artista eroenzo :**

tenía él cabello suelto lo cual hacía ver más bella.

yoruichi se lamio los labios al ver la vestimenta del rubio.

traía una camisa de color naranja arremangada hasta los codos, pantalon de vestir negro en conjunto con zapatos y cinturon a juego.

Naruto: lista ?- le preguntó a la shinigami.

Yoruichi: lista.- tomando su mano y dirigirse hacia él restaurante.

**restaurante **

Estuvieron comiendo sus platillos mientras hablaba ahora de todo su pasado y la shinigami no pudo evitar simpatizar un poco con el rubio.

Su infancia no incluso su adolescencia fue muy dura.

Pero hubo cierto dato que le llamó la atención…

Yoruichi: espera, espera, espera ! me estas diciendo que tienes la habilidad de regenerar extremidades ?- pregunto sorprendida por esto.

Naruto: si, lo obtuve durante la guerra y bueno solo lo utilice dos vez pero aun poseo la habilidad.- respondió recordando cómo evito que guy-sensei muriera y kakashi-sensei recuperara su ojo.

Yoruichi estaba asombrada por esta habilidad ya que solo mayuri tenía la tecnología para hacer eso y el bastardo era muy codicioso.

No pudo evitar pensar en una amiga suya y se preguntó si quisiera recuperar su brazo…..

Solo esperaba que su ego y orgullo no se interpusiera en medio.

**Sociedad de almas**

¿?: achu!- gritó una mujer de pelo negro que vestía un kimono de color rojo de la cintura para arriba, mientras que en la parte inferior traía puesto una falda qué le llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas

¿?: arg ! quien mierdas está hablando de mi ?!- grito mientras volvía a fumar su pipa.

**De regreso con el dúo**

Naruto: bueno estuvo deliciosa la comida yoruichi-chan.- dijo mientras tomaba vino de una copa, aun qué tenía cuidado de no tirarla ya qué era la primera vez qué usaba una.

Yoruichi: gracias guapo...y dime...no quieres postre ?- le preguntó de manera seductora al rubio él cual entendiendo él mensaje.

Naruto: mmmm sí me antoja algo de….chocolate...y a ti ?- le respondió a la morena la cual sonrió aun más con su respuesta.

Yoruichi: pues tal vez se me antoja algo..grande y duro.- contestó moviendo su dedo índice sobre la mesa.

Naruto: bueno, primero las damas.- cediendo el primer movimiento a la shinigami la cual sonrió en respuesta.

Yoruichi se levanto con el rubio siguiéndola, ambos se dirigían al hotel donde se habían estado hospedando.

**Hotel**

La puerta del cuarto donde se estaban quedando fue abierta de forma brusca, los 2 se ya estaban saboreando la boca del otro.

Yoruichi tuvo que aguantarse de volver a probar sus labios durante 3 días.

El rubio estaba igual, finalmente estaba liberando todas las ganas que tuvo que aguantar por la morena.

Y había valido la pena.

Yoruichi tumbo al rubio a la cama para empezar a darle un show streptease.

Naruto veía como yoruichi se quitaba el vestido de forma lenta asegurándose de darle un show a el.

Dejando caer el vestido al suelo pudo ver como esta no llevaba sostén y solo traía puesta una tanga de color blanco.

Realmente era una diosa de chocolate.

Sus piernas suaves y torneadas, sus pechos de copa DD con pezones oscuros, sus anchas caderas acompañada con una delgada cintura, vientre plano y su gran redondo trasero que deseaba azotar.

Solo le faltaba ver su entrepierna para tener una vista completa de la mujer frente a el.

No queriendo quedarse atrás empezó a desvestirse queriendo devolverle el favor a la morena.

La shinigami estaba disfrutando del show viendo como el rubio se quitaba la camisa de forma lenta, luego procedió a quitarse los zapatos y pantalón.

Relamiéndose los labios vio el cuerpo escultural del shinobi y vio un gran bulto en sus boxes y su sonrisa se amplio en medida.

Viendo que solo les quedaba una prenda (sin contar las medias y gauntes ) se volteo para empezar a bajarse su tanga dándole una vista al rubio de su delicioso trasero.

Cuando la shinigami tiro su tanga en la habitación se volteo para dejar que naruto viera su entrepierna la cual se encontraba depilada sin ningún bello púbico.

Yoruichi: te gusta ? me depile para esta ocasión guapo.- comento al notar que el rubio miraba su entrepierna con atención.

Naruto: por la ocasión…o por mi ?- respondió dando una sonrisa suave a la morena la cual se rio de forma de leve.

Yoruichi: mmm tal vez ambos pero….falta algo…sabes….- dándole un guiño coqueto al ninja el cual entendió y procedió a quitarse su bóxer.

Yoruichi obtuvo una sonrisa de lujuria al ver el tamaño de la ¨katana¨ del rubio.

Yoruichi: ( oh si! Me saque la loteria!).- pensó triunfalmente al ver el premio que se gano.

La morena empezó a caminar hacia el rubio quedando de frente a el, naruto la tomo de su cintura y procedió a besarla.

Correspondiendo el beso puso sus manos en la nuca del rubio para profundizar el beso a la vez que jugaba con el pelo de este.

Naruto por su parte la atrajo mas hacia el haciendo que sus pectorales se presionaran con los suaves pechos de la pelimorado.

Bajando sus manos hacia el trasero de la shinigami empezó a acariciarlo de manera suave sacándole leves gemidos a esta.

Slap!

Yoruichi: Nya!- grito al sentir como el rubio le dio una nalgada pero….el gemido que saco fue inesperado para el rubio.

Naruto: nya ?- pregunto sin dejar de acariciar las suaves nalgas de chocolate de la shinigami.

Yoruichi: n-n-no es nada…continuemos.- volvió a besarlo con pasión intentando que olvidara ese gemido.

Naruto devolvió el beso solo para romperlo y procedió a chupar las grandes tetas de la shinigami.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Si! Que bien lo haces! Aaahhh!- gimió con una sonrisa de lujuria en su rostro.

Mientras que con su boca besaba y chupaba el pecho derecho el izquierdo fue atendido por una de sus manos.

Yoruichi: oh mierda si! No detengas! Aaahhh! Si!- gemía con lujuria sintiendo que su vagina se ponía mas húmeda y caliente.

El rubio demostraba que tenia experiencia.

Bajando su mano empezó a acariciar el miembro del rubio con gran maestría sacándole leves gemidos al rubio que los ahogaba mientras seguía chupándole sus duros pezones.

Yoruichi aparto al rubio de sus pechos para su decepción para sorpréndelo cuando se agacho y empezó a masturbar su pene.

Yoruichi: Mmmm sabes… a mi me gusta la ¨leche¨.- terminando de hablar empezó a lamer la punta de la cabeza del pene del rubio.

De ahí empezó a lamer todo el pene del rubio cubriéndolo de saliva, al ver que estaba todo cubierto de saliva empezó a chupar de manera lenta y sexy.

Yoruichi movía su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, ya se había tragado la mitad del miembro de su compañero el cual puso una mano sobre su cabeza obligándola a tragarse todo su pene.

La morena levanto la mirada para darle un guiño coqueto al rubio solo para meter todo su pene en su boca.

Estuvo unos minutos sin moverse cuando volvio a moverse de hacia adelante y atrás.

Naruto: ugh….eres buena yoruichi-chan.- comento al sentir como la morena le daba una de las mejores gargantas profundas de su vida.

Al parecer el no era el único con experiencia.

Por su parte yoruichi puso sus pechos sobre el pene del rubio y empezó a bajarlos y subirlos sacándole mas suspiros a su compañero.

Yoruichi: mmm! Mmmm! Que tal lo hago guapo ?- le pregunto mientras seguía dándole su titfuck y chupaba la cabeza de su pene.

Naruto: de maravilla yoruichi-chan….oh diablos me voy a correr!- comento gruñendo al final.

Al escuchar esto empezó a mover sus tetas de arriba hacia abajo más rápido, haciendo que sus duros pezones oscuros rozaran con el pene del rubio.

Naruto: me corro!- gruño llegando a su orgasmo.

Logrando liberarlo a tiempo de sus pechos metió el pene del rubio en su boca y procedió a beber su ¨leche¨.

Era amargo y salado, pero por alguna razón quería probar más de esto.

Yoruichi: Mmmmm! pero que rica leche guapo…quiero mas.- le hablo con lujuria saliendo de sus palabras.

Naruto: y la tendrás yoruichi-chan.- acto seguido puso a yoruichi encima suyo la cual puso sus manos en su pecho para mejor equilibrio

Normalmente el le daría sexo oral….pero al parecer yoruichi ya quería ir directo a la acción….

Colocando su pene en la entrada vaginal de la moren, la penetro sin darle aviso.

Cowgirl

Yoruichi: Oh si! Espero esto toda la semana! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- empezó a gemir como una puta ansiosa al sentir como el rubio la embestía con fuerza y rapidez.

Aplicando fuerza en sus manos empezó a montar con fuerza al rubio.

Naruto: uff...qué apretada estas yoruichi-chan.- comentó al sentir cómo la caliente y apretada vagina aprisionaba su pene.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! te encanta guapo?! me gusta escuchar eso! Aaahhh!- gemia feliz al escuchar que su compañero tambien lo estaba gozando igual que ella.

Naruto por su parte veia como yoruichi lo montaba como si fuera un semental y ella una vaquera.

Veia como esos enormes pechos con pezones oscuros se balanceaban con cada moviento de ella y de el.

Yoruichi: Nya! si! chupa mis pezones! hazlo! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- gimiendo de felicidad al sentir como el rubio empezaba a chupar y besar sus labios.

Por su parte el rubio seguia lamiendo, chupando y besando el duro pezon del pecho derecho mientras que con su otra mano atendia el otro pecho.

Realmente eran muy firmes sus tetas, si no calculaba mal eran DD, superando a saeko pero inferior a erza.

Dejando ese pensamiento de lado empezo a apretar su pecho izquierdo con fuerza y moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba con mas fuerza.

Yoruichi: Oh si! si! si! si! si! mierda! Aaahhh! Aaahhhh!- el rubio golpeaba su vagina con gran fuerza y velocidad haciendola chillar de placer.

El rubio cambiaba de pecho a pecho, chupando y apretando los pechos de la morena la cual estaba ahogándose en la lujuria.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Dios! Me encanta! Lo amo! Lo amo! Aaahhh!- gemía con su lujuria llegando a nuevos niveles que ella no pensaba que fuera posible.

Naruto mordió un pezón mientras que con su mano pellizcaba el otro sacándole un chillido de dolor y placer a la shinigami a la vez que la vagina de esta se contraía.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Hazlo de nuevo! Nuevo! Aaahhh!- gimió saboreando el dolor y placer a la vez recorrer su cuerpo.

Viendo que la morena tenía una debilidad por masoquismo se recostó en la cama mientras que con una mano apretaba un pecho y el otro empezó a azotarle el trasero con fuerza.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Yoruichi: Nya! Dioses! Mas fuerte! Azótame mas fuerte guapo! Nya!- gemía en voz alta la morena.

No necesitando que se le digieran 2 veces.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Que rico! Nya! Aaahhh! Dame mas guapo!- empezó a soltar gemidos bastantes curiosos para su compañero.

Naruto: (nya ? Mmmm interesante...).- pensó sin dejar de azotarla con fuerza.

Fueron minutos, horas, no sabían con exactitud cuanto tiempo paso pero siguieron follando en esta posición.

El trasero de yoruichi se había vuelto de color rojo gracias a los azotes del rubio pero no se notaba en gran medida por su color de piel.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Me voy a correr! Me corro!- grito sintiendo que estaba por tener uno de sus orgasmos mas grandes de su vida.

Naruto al escucharlo empezó a moverse con mayor rapidez provocando así el orgasmo de la morena.

Yoruichi: Oh mi dios! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh- grito arqueando su espalda haciendo que sus pechos se mecieran y se corriera con gran fuerza.

El rubio apretó los dientes al sentir como las paredes internas de la vagina de la morena lo morena se contraían con fuerza y liberaban sus fluidos.

Fueron unos minutos de silencio en los cuales yoruichi miraba hacia el techo con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su orgasmo.

Yoruichi: ( ….wow...este fue...el mejor orgasmo de mi vida...uff decidido...este semental es mio).- pensó con resolución.

No importaba si tenia que unir a un harem, de una u otra forma este rubio era suyo.

Yoruichi: mierda...ese fue...el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.- dijo entre jadeos.

Naruto: me alegro...neko-chan..-menciono mientras miraba con diversión a la shinigami la cual se sonrojo debido a que el rubio la escucho sus gemidos similares a los de un gato.

Yoruichi:...escuchaste..?- pregunto avergonzada de que la escuchara, no era su culpa que tuviera rasgos de gato.

Naruto: me pareció lindo la verdad.- levantando un poco su cuerpo quedando de frente a la morena sin dejar de estar conectada hacia ella.

La shinigami se sonrojo ante el cumplido, le habían dicho guapa, hermosa, belleza pero jamás linda.

Yoruichi: jejeje tu si sabes que decirle a una chica eh.- comento envolviendo sus brazos por el cuello del rubio poniendo su frente con la de el.

Naruto: solo a las que amo.- finalizo besándola con amor y cariño.

Estuvieron unos minutos besándose hasta que se separaron debido a la falta de aire.

Yoruichi: listo para mas guapo ?- pregunto con picardía y lujuria hacia su compañero el cual le devolvió la mirada.

Naruto: si...pero quiero probar una nueva posición...-dijo intrigando a la shinigami.

Unos momentos después

Yoruichi: A la mierdaaaaaa! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- gemia sin control sintiendo como el pene del rubio golpeaba profundamente su vagina.

Actualmente se encontraba naruto recostado con yoruichi encima de el, sujetando sus piernas hacia rriba haciendo que llocara con sus enormes pechos.

**Full nelson**

Naruto por su parte envestia con fuerza a la morena motivado por seguir escuchando sus gemidos y gritos de placer.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Mas...mas despaciooooo! Aaahhh!- el placer se esta volviendo demasiado grande para ella, jamás había sentido esto antes.

Realmente superaba a sus anteriores compañeros.

El rubio no le dio importancia a las suplicas que gritaba yoruichi y siguió embistiéndola con fuerza.

Yoruichi: Dios! Dios! DIOS! Mi vagina! Mi vagina!- gritaba de placer sintiendo como el rubio trataba que su vagina tomara la forma de su pene y se estaba asegurando de eso.

Naruto: por supuesto! A partir de ahora eres mía! Y de nadie mas! Mia!- gruño como un animal aumentando mas la rapidez de sus movimientos.

Yoruichi: Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh- solo podia responder con gemidos ante las palabras dichas por el ninja.

Naruto: no te escuche! Dilo! Di que a partir de aquí eres mia!- grito dando una estocada que hizo que tocara el punto G de la morena la cual al sentir esto su cara se volvió una ahegao.

Yoruichi: AAAAAHHHHH! SIIIIIII!- grito corriéndose con mas fuerza que su anterior orgasmo

Naruto por su parte seguia moviendose con la misma fuerza y velocidad sin preocuparse por que la morena se había corrido.

La mente de yoruichi se estaba poniendo en blanco, lo unico que podia pensar era que su amante no dejara de folllarla incluso si la quebrara en el proceso.

Yoruichi: Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Mierda si! No pares semental mas!- finalmente pudo pronunciar unas palabras que no fueran gemidos.

Esta vez decidio acatar los pedidos de su nueva mujer y aumento sus embestidas para hacerla gemir mas fuerte.

Esto duro un rato mas sin saber si pasaron minutos u hora.

Naruto: carajo! Me voy a correr neko-chan! Me corro!- gruño llegando a su limite y dispuesto a pintar de blanco el interior de la morena.

Yoruichi: adentro! Adentro! Adentrooooo!- grito sintiendo como un 3 orgasmo la azotaba.

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo con el rubio viniendose adentro de la pelimorada y esta corriendose sobre el miembro del rubio.

Yoruichi sentía como una gran cantidad de semen fértil llenaba su útero

Liberando las piernas de la morena ambos estuvieron acostados recuperando el aliento...pero..

Yoruichi se levanto de la cama para dirigirse hacia una ventana la cual daba vista al exterior, apartando las cortinas se inclino sobre el vidrio y sacaba su trasero de forma desvergonzada.

Miro por encima de su hombro y le guiño un ojo a su amante a la vez que agitaba su trasero de lado a lado llamando la atención de este.

Levantándose de la cama sin dejar de ver como ese delicioso trasero de chocolate el cual escurría un poco de su semen, se movía de lado a lado de manera provocativa.

Llegando a su destino se posiciono detrás de la morena y la volvio a penetrar sin previo aviso.

**Standing doggy**

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Que rico! Dame mas papi! Aaahhh!- esta vez empezo a gemir de manera mas erotica.

El rubio se encendio al escuchar esto y empezo a embestirla con mas y mas fuerza.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Que fuerte! Mas! Mas! Dame mas semental!- grito perdiendose en su lujuria.

Naruto con su mano derecha mantuvo un fuerte agarre en las caderas de la morena mientras que la otra la movió y presiono con esta la cabeza de la morena sobre el vidrio.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Si! Dame mas duro mi amor! Aaahhh!- gemía con su cabeza presionada con el vidrio.

En eso ambos vieron sobre la ventana que había una pareja a fuera y esto los excito en medida que fueran atrapados follando como animales.

Acercándose al oído de la morena el rubio empezó a susurrarle.

Naruto: imagínate que esa pareja nos está viendo...te está viendo follar como una puta...mi puta.- su voz dominante envió escalofríos por la espalda de la shinigami.

Yoruichi: Si! Si! Si! Mírenme! Mírenme como me folla mi semental!- grito con su cara distorsionándose por la lujuria.

Naruto igual excitado aumento las embestidas con mas fuerza y rapidez.

Yoruichi: me encanta! Me encanta! Follame semental! Haz que no sienta las piernas!- gritaba impúdicamente sobre el vidrio sin importarle que la pareja de abajo los viera o los demás inquilinos del hotel la escucharan.

El rubio soltó la cadera de la shinigami para volver a azotar ese dulce trasero de chocolate que se movia a cada embestida que el daba.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Yoruichi: Nya! Nya! Nya!- empezó a gemir como un gato al volver ser azotada en su trasero.

Sus pechos y pezones frotándose contra el frio vidrio, su trasero siendo azotado y su vagina siendo penetrada sin piedad, la estaba volviendo loca.

Estaba segura que a partir de aquí seria adicta al rubio.

El rubio empezó a moverse mas y mas fuerte haciendo que su pene atravesará el cuello del útero de yoruichi.

Yoruichi: OH MIERDA! MIERDA!- grito al mismo tiempo que se volvía a correr, derramando sus fluidos vaginales sobre el piso.

La morena sentía que sus piernas se volvían gelatina y estaba a punto de caerse, por suerte el rubio la atrapo y la llevo a la cama...pero...la noche no habia terminado.

Doggy style

Poniendola a cuatro patas miro hacia su retaguardia y se pregunto...

Naruto: neko-chan...eres virgen...analmente ?- pregunto a la vez que empezaba acercar su cara hacia el ano de la pelimorado.

Yoruichi: si...lo soy...puedes...puedes tomarla...guapo...- hablo entrecortadamente ya que aun no se recuperaba de su orgasmo.

Estuvo lubricando con su lengua la retaguardia de la morena la cual soltaba leves gemidos por esto.

Pasaron 2 minutos de dicha acción y pensó que ya era hora, posicionando su pene en la entrada trasera de la shinigami. Empezó a meterla de forma lenta intentando no lastimarla.

Yoruichi: ARG!- grito de dolor al sentir como la partían en 2.

Pasaron unos minutos sin moverse hasta que naruto empezó a mover de forma lenta.

Yoruichi: Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!- soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer y dolor.

1 minutos mas y empezó a moverse mas rápido.

Yoruichi: Aahh! Aahh! Aahh! Aahh! Aahh!- sus gemidos aumentaban de volumen.

Hasta que finalmente se acostumbro.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Si! Que rico se siente! Aaahhh! Mas!- gemía de felicidad ya que se sentia maravilloso a verle dado su primera vez (analmente) a su futuro esposo.

Naruto: te encanta neko-chan ?- pregunto con ambas manos en las caderas de su pareja y embistiéndola con fuerza.

Yoruichi: si! Me encanta! Me encanta! Lo amo!- gemía con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro y sus ojos nublados por el placer.

Naruto: dilo...di que soy el mejor de todos amantes...dilo!- grito agarrandola del pelo haciendo que arqueara un poco la espalda.

Yoruichi: eres el mejor! El mejor! Ninguno se compara contigo mi amor! Ninguno! Te amo!- grito con un ahegao en su rostro.

Naruto: bien...por que eres mía!- moviéndose con mayor fuerza y rapidez ya que estaba por llegar a su limite.

Yoruichi: Si! Toda tuya! Tuya mi amor! Aaaahhhh!- empezó a gemir con mas fuerza ya llegando a su orgasmo.

Naruto dio una ultima estocada la cual toco un punto sensible dentro del ano de la morena provocando que tuvieran un orgasmo juntos.

Yoruichi: MIERDA! ME CORRROOOOO!- grito impúdicamente a la vez que su vagina liberaba sus fluidos y manchaban la cama.

Por su parte el rubio apretó los dientes liberando su carga dentro del ano de la morena.

Solo unos segundos después yoruichi se desplomo sobre la cama ya que e rubio le habia soltado el rubio.

Naruto veía el culo de la morena, de sus 2 agujeros salía semen suyo.

Naruto se acostó en la cama viendo que la cara de yoruichi tenia una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción.

La acomodo a su lado poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello haciendo que sus pechos se presionaran con sus pectorales.

Naruto: uff esto estuvo intenso...- terminando de hablar procedió a intentar dormir ya que aun poseía mucha energia.

Kurama: ( jiraija...estoy seguro que estas orgulloso del mocoso...).- dijo en el paisaje mental del rubio mirando hacia arriba.

**En la mañana**

yoruichi se despertó con él rubio durmiendo de manera tranquila y recordó los sucesos de anoche.

yoruichi: ( y pensar qué habría un hombre qué pudiera domarme jejeje hasta suena algo divertido y estúpido).- pensó con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

pero realmente sentía qué de ahora en adelante esto sería divertido….muy divertido.

**continuara...**

**autor : el domingo saco el interludio 4 donde va aparecer la chica de fate grand order.**

**espero les haya gustado...oh si el link...si lo quieren solo comento con un ¨yo¨ y les respondere con el link.**

**NARUTO X ?(FGO)**** \- 15-11-2019**

**NARUTO X ?(NARUTO)**** \- 22-11-2019**


	2. interludio 4

Naruto: bueno estas lista neko-chan ?- le pregunto a su compañera la cual se encontraba vistiendo su atuendo normal.

Yoruichi: listo guapo…..podrías dejar de llamarme así.- pregunto avergonzada por el apodo de que le dio el rubio.

Naruto: lo haría….si no te transformaras en gato….y gimieras como uno.- le respondió dándole una sonrisa divertida que fue respondida por una mirada molesta de la morena.

Yoruichi: ja ja ja que gracioso.- dijo desviando la mirada con un puchero, lo cual fue lindo para el rubio.

Naruto: bueno aquí vamos.- terminando de hablar activo el jutsu espacio-tiempo.

El circulo empezó a brillar hasta que la luz se empezó a apagar sin los 2 en el.

Universo DxD

El circulo de teletransportacion apareció en el mismo lugar de antes gracias a que lo había marcado para regresar a ese punto.

Naruto: bueno bienve- pero que diablos ?!- pregunto incrédulo mientras la morena también se asombraba de lo que veía.

Mas delante de ellos se veía que el bosque se estaba incendiando gracias a unas llamas azules las cuales reconoció como el fox-fire de yasaka.

En eso vieron otra explosión originada del bosque, el rubio percibió las energías de erza y yasaka.

Corriendo a toda velocidad hacia dicho lugar con yoruichi acompañándolo.

Bosque

Llegaron y vieron un cráter del cual salía humo y del lado opuesto veían a un zorro de color dorado con nueve colas.

Naruto sabía que era yasaka Lo que lo sorprendió era que estaba cubierta de cortes, no eran graves pero aun así…..

En escucharon que algo salía del cráter…..y era erza…la cual portaba una armadura nueva.

titanxecutor/art/Fairy-Tail-Erza-Scarlet-Dragon-Heart-Armor-735170137

autor : también pueden buscarla como erza dragón armor, ya que no soy bueno describiendo las ropas.

En su mano portaba una katana la cual en vez de tener una hoja de acero tenia una de energía.

Sino mal recordaba esa era su dragón armor y su espada dragón slayer belserion, dicha armadura y espada son la manifestación de los poderes de dragón de erza y que Irene pudo ayudarla a manifestarlos.

La maga y la kitsune se miraban con seriedad y ninguna movía un musculo.

Yasaka: ( como una humana puede igualarme ?).- se pregunto mentalmente incrédula por esto.

Tenia que admitir que la magia de la pelirroja era muy ingeniosa incluso la hizo tomar enserio la pelea, ella iba ganando hasta que saco esa maldita armadura y espada.

Y empezó a cerrar la brecha entre ambas.

Erza por su parte se encontraba algo preocupada ya que no sabia cuanto mas duraría con su nueva armadura ya que aun no se acostumbraba a ella.

Erza: (tengo que terminar esto ya!).- pensó determinada a darle fin esta lucha.

Y lo haría como vencedora.

Ambas se preparaban para volver a pelear hasta que….

Naruto: pero que estan haciendo ?!- grito llamando la atención de la pelirroja y la rubia.

Erza/yasaka: amor/anata!- gritaron sorprendidas.

Todo se quedo en un silencio…

Yoruichi: bueno…esto será interesante.- comento entretenida por esto.

Realmente se alegraba de a verse unido al harem.

**Time skip**

Después de un regaño de parte de naruto hacia erza y yasaka ambas decidieron no volver a pelear…o eso esperaba el rubio.

Además naruto no le importaba eso de la hembra alfa y otras cosas.

No les bastaba con que las amara por ser ellas mismas ?

Ambas fueron tocadas por las palabras del rubio….pero aun asi….

Pero para ambas esto no había terminado….lo resolverían algún día esto.

De un modo u otro.

Naruto: bueno ya dejando eso de lado quiero presentarle a su…hermana…. Su nombre es yoruichi shihouin.- presento a la morena la cual les dio una gran sonrisa.

Yoruichi: mucho gusto ¨hermanas¨ espero llevarme bien con todas.- las 3 miembras del harem le sonrieron a la morena y empezaron a presentarse una por una.

Naruto veía esto con una sonrisa, en eso sintió que le jalaban el pantalón y miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con kuno.

Kuno: otosan jugaras conmigo ?- pregunto dándole el temible jutsu ojos de cachorro que ningún hombre podría resistirse.

Naruto: jeje por supuesto kuno-chan, ven te enseñare a jugarle bromas a los adultos.- dijo a lo que la pequeña kitsune grito de felicidad.

Las 4 chicas vieron esta escena con sonrisas en sus rostros pensando que naruto seria un gran padre y no pudieron evitarse verse en un futuro con hijos de el.

Erza se imaginaba a un un pequeño rubio con pelo de punta y una pequeña pelirroja.

Saeko se imaginaba a un pelimorado con pelo de punta o una niña con el pelo de su padre.

Yasaka se imaginaba a un pequeño rubio con marcas en sus mejillas con 9 colas de kitsune.

Yoruichi: ( hijos eh ? ).- ella nunca pensó en tener hijos pero ahora….podía verse a ella teniendo a una niña con su color de piel y ojos con el pelo rubio de su padre.

Realmente ellas esperaban con ansias ese futuro no muy lejano.

**Después de unos días de descanso, juegos, citas…..sexo.**

Naruto estaba listo para ir al siguiente universo, con la promesa que no volvieran a pelear entre ellas lo cual aceptaron a regodienta.

Naruto: bueno aquí vamos de nuevo…no peleen entendieron ?- les dijo en un tono de seriedad pero también de preocupación lo cual las derrito por este gesto.

Todas asintieron con una sonrisa en rostro a lo cual el rubio sintió alivio y activo su jutsu pensando que universo visitaría esta vez…

Al ver que su futuro esposo se había ido….la zona se volvió tensa.

Erza y yasaka se veían con seriedad sin intimidarse por la otra.

Erza: tenemos que terminar esto.- hablo con seriedad la pelirroja.

Yasaka: estoy de acuerdo.- respondió de la misma forma.

Yoruichi pensó que tendría que intervenir si iniciaban una pelea ya que saeko era solo una humana sin ningún tipo de poder para respaldarla.

Pero para su sorpresa la pelirroja y rubia se dirigieron hacia la casa de la ultima.

Yoruichi: eeeehhhh….que esta pasando ?- pregunto confundida.

Erza: vamos a discutir como resolveremos esto de la hembra alfa….de manera mas…pacifica.- respondiéndole a la morena sin mirarla o disminuir el paso.

Yasaka: pueden unirse si lo desean, tienen el derecho a pelear por el titulo.- dijo a la vez que entraba a la casa.

Saeko y yoruichi se quedaron a fuera pensando sobre esto, pero al final decidieron unirse para ver como resultaban las cosas.

**Universo FGO**

Naruto se encontró en lo que parecía unas instalaciones sobre un lugar nevado por lo que podia ver de las ventanas.

También detectaba varias firmas de energías dentro del lugar…

¡!

Su pensamiento se detuvo cuando sintió que una de las firmas se dirigía a el, vio como un hombre de cabello azul y ojos rojos cuyo atuendo principal es un pantalón ultramarino profundo de cuerpo entero cubierto con protecciones rúnicas, Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de rata que le llega a la mitad de la espalda.

Portaba una lanza de color rojo sangra la cual se dirigía hacia el…

Abriendo los ojos esquivo el golpe de lanza que se dirija hacia su pierna con intención de neutralizarlo.

¿?: oh ? no se quién eres amigo pero te metiste en el lugar equivocado.- terminando de hablar volvió a atacar al rubio el cual se defendía y trataba de explicar que no estaba aquí para hacerle daño a nadie.

Pero el sujeto de la lanza no lo escuchaba ya que esta mas ocupado disfrutando el combate con el rubio.

Naruto estaba teniendo problemas con el sujeto de la lanza, en eso vio como un peliblanco con una especie de manto rojo y debajo de este había una armadura de color negro, le apuntaba...no...les apuntaba. Ambos esquivaron los proyectiles lanzados por el arquero.

Lancer: bastardo ! un poco más y me das.- le grito a su compañero.

Archer: tch...falle...perdón no fue mi intención.- dijo pero esa sonrisa burlona decía otra.

Al rubio le salió una gota de sudor al ver como antes compañeros discutían y probablemente peleen entre si.

Poco después llegaron a la escena unos jóvenes de no mas de 18 años, un chico de pelo café con ojos azules y una chica de pelo rosa con anteojos y ojos color morado.

¡!

En eso sintió una energía llena de odio detrás de el, volteando la cabeza vio como una figura cubierta de fuego aterrizo a unos metros de el.

Cuando el humo se despojo se vio la silueta de una joven, tenia el pelo blanco corto, ojos de color amarillos y piel pálida.

Vestía una especie de armadura oscura portando una espada y una bandera a juego.

Se veía como belleza oscura en su opinión.

Y inconscientemente dijo algo que desataría el infierno.

Naruto:…linda…- lo dijo al aire…..a lo cual todos escucharon…..

El arquero y el de la lanza dejaron de discutir y miraron como si fuera estúpido el rubio o si tenia un deseo de muerte.

Lo mismo para los jóvenes que veían incrédulos esto.

Pero la reacción mas grande vino de la doncella oscura…la cual su cara se puso roja ya sea de vergüenza o ira.

No sabia con exactitud.

¿?: ha?! c-c-como te atreves! te quemare!.- dijo invocando unas espadas de fuego al rededor del ninja.

Fue en eso que kurama se comunico con el telepáticamente.

Kurama: ( una tsurendere…..en cerio naruto…de entre un millón de mujeres de este mundo…..y vas y le dices linda a una tsurendere ?)- pregunto con una cara en blanco a su compañero.

El cual solo vio como las espadas de fuego se dirigían hacia el y solo pudo pensar en una cosa…..

Naruto: oh mier-

Boom!

**Continuara…**

**Autor: bueno como pudieron ver la principal fue jalter.**

**Todavía me faltan por decidir unas secundarias mas y concubinas, actualmente tengo a 5 incluyendo a jalter las cuales serán secundarias.**

**Así que pensaba meter al menos 10 de fgo.**

**No se si son muchas ya que no quiero quitarle mucho al harem de gudao(aun que creo que le sobran).**

**También pido su ayuda para ver si tienen ideas para una singularidad inventada, pensaba usar shinjuku pero decidí mejor hacer una propia pero no tengo ideas por el momento.**

**Así que si tienen una pueden comentarla, al igual que los servants enemigos y amigos que saldrán en esta.**

**Saludos/Gracias.**

**Siguiente capitulo : Naruto x jalter : 15-11-2019**

**Omake!**

**Jalter: que me ves cabeza de tomate ?- le pregunto de forma agresiva a erza.**

**Erza: t-t-tomate!- grito furiosa por el indignante apodo.**

**Jalter: que ? no es mi culpa que te parezcas a uno.- respondió dándole una sonrisa arrogante.**

**Erza tenia unas venas saliendo de su frente y una ceja temblaba por la ira…..hasta que vio bien a la peliblanca…..**

**Blanco…..y solo había un vegetal de ese color….eso recordaba.**

**Erza: supongo que tienes razón…..cebolla…- comento dándole una sonrisa engreída a la peliblanca.**

**Jalter: co-co-como me llamaste ?!- pregunto furiosa e indignada que le regresaran el insulto.**

**Erza: me escuchaste cebolla, por que no vas y haces llorar a alguien eh ?- pregunto divertida.**

**Jalter: tu…..te voy a quemar!- grito lanzándose contra la pelirroja iniciando otra pelea.**

**Fin del omake.**


	3. orgia

Después de contarle a todos los aviones que tenía sobre el harén del rubio, no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar.

Las chicas se encuentran actualmente en el baño del palacio de yasaka (igual al de rias en HERO), todas se encuentran limpiando para poder estar en su mejor momento y dar lo mejor de sí mismas.

Yoruichi acaba de limpiar su cuerpo en eso vio a su compañera de un lado que era konan y se fija en sus pechos específicos en sus pezones.

Yoruichi: oye konan.- le hablo la peliazul la cual se encuentra tañando sus brazos.

Konan: si? - pregunto sin voltear a ver a su hermana.

Yoruichi: dime ... .duele el ponértelos ... y también aumenta el placer? - preguntó curiosa sobre los piercings de la peliazul.

Konan: duele en efecto hasta que tu pezón se cure totalmente, también debes tomar en cuenta la ropa que usas ya que esta se puede atorar en el ... y si ... aumenta la diversión y el placer a la hora del sexo. un sonrojo a la vez que se tocaba sus piercing.

En eso tuvo que ser un par de manos manoseando sus pechos, miro hacia atrás para ver la cara traviesa de yoruichi.

Yoruichi: mmmm enserio ... pues déjame probarlo.- comenzó a jugar con sus pezones de forma suave sacándole leves gemidos a la peliazul.

Un poco más alejado de ellas erza y yasaka acababan de terminar de limpiarse el pelo, la milf agarro sus pechos entre sus manos mirando detenidamente sus pezones.

Erza: estas pensando en hacerlo? - pregunto mirando a la youkai la cual se quedo unos momentos en silencio.

Yasaka: no mentiré que suena un poco… atractivo por así decirlo… .y tu? - pregunto a la pelirroja la cual agarro un jabón para pasearlo sobre sus brazos.

Erza: suena atractivo pero si lo hago será solo temporal, creo que pueden retirarse así que tal vez lo haga para unas noches de sexo pero eventualmente los retirados.- dijo terminando ahora pasando el jabón sobre sus piernas.

Yasaka se quedó en silencio satisfecha de la respuesta.

Ella tenia que pensar sobre el asunto luego, miro a la pelirroja la cual tomo un rastrillo que se quedo mirándolo detenidamente.

Yasaka: vas a rasurarte tu vello púbico? - pregunto la youkai interesada ya que ella, jalter y erza eran las que tenían vello mientras que las otras 3 se lo rasuraban.

Erza: si, es una ocasión especial así que por que? Además volverá a crecer, y tu?- pregunto mirando a la milf la cual le sonrió en respuesta para tomar un rastrillo.

Yasaka: bueno..no puedo quedarme atrás.- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro haciendo reír a la maga.

Del otro lado se encontraban saeko y jalter, la ultima mirando a la primera la cual acaba de depilarse su vagina ya que le había crecido un poco de vello.

Saeko: ( bien supongo que estoy lista).- pensó al ver su vagina libre de cualquier vello.

En eso noto que alguien la miraba y volteo a ver a jalter, la cual miraba su vagina depilada.

Jalter al verse descubierta volteo la mirada avergonzada y volvió a enjabonar sus brazos.

Saeko: quieres rasurarte?- pregunto a su compañera de lado la cual se sonrojo un poco.

Jalter: si..pero….no se como….- dijo en voz baja avergonzada de este hecho.

Saeko solo se rio de forma leve por esto, se le hacía lindo.

Saeko: tranquila deja te ayudo.- se posiciono detrás de ella para aumentar más la avergüenza de la avenger.

Solo unos minutos mas i todas salieron del baño con toallas alrededor de sus cuerpos, excepto yoruichi la cual la tenia sobre su hombro, sin darle importancia su desnudez.

Erza: bien chicas es hora de ponernos sexys, que gane la mejor.- terminando de hablar todas se quitaron su toalla para ir a ponerse el conjunto que usarían esta noche.

La maga saco de su dimensión de bolsillo unas prendas que usaría esta noche.

Erza: (no pienso perder).- fue el pensamiento de la maga la cual se encontraba decidida a ganar.

Ella iba a ganar por su honor por su título de hembra alfa en el harem.

Afuera del palacio

Naruto había ido a dejar a kuno con una amiga suya según yasaka, kuno se iba a quedar a dormir esta noche con ella.

A lo cual el fue a dejarla solo para estar seguro.

Entro al palacio saludando a los guardias los cuales esta vez todos eran mujeres.

Cuando iba a buscar a sus chicas vio una nota en la mesa del comedor la cual decía:

¨ven semental, te esperamos arriba en el cuarto con una nota rosa en la puerta¨

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber y se dirigió hacia arriba para entrar al cuarto.

Recordó que la ultima vez que sucedió esto había obtenido un trio.

Ahora estaba segura que obtendría algo mas que un trio.

Cuando llego a la puerta que tenia la nota rosa entro abriendo lentamente la puerta.

Al entrar se quedó de piedra ante lo que vio.

Yoruichi con una tanga, guantes hasta los codos y medias de color blanco sin sostén lo cual dejaba sus pechos de chocolate al descubierto.

Jalter con una lencería de color negro, tanga y bragas a juego.

Konan tenía un sosten y una tanga del mismo color solo que estos tenían un estampado de nubes rojas, un conjunto erótico de akatsuki.

Yasaka tenía un conjunto de lencería de color rosa, tanga y un sostén.

Saeko con su lencería que usó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, su sostén de flores, unas medias de color morado oscuro junto a la tanga del mismo color.

Y erza estaba usando una versión de su armadura de seducción solo que esta vez no tenía la diadema, el delantal y sin guantes de metal.

Aún tenía sus medias negras a juego con unos guantes y su tanga de color rosa sin sostén dejando ver sus grandes pechos

Naruto se quedó de piedra al ver lo hermosas y seductoras que se miraban esas mujeres.

Y solo por el….. solo tuvo un pensamiento que vino a su cabeza.

Naruto: (soy un bastardo con suerte).- pensó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cama empezando a desnudarse.

Llegó a la cama solo con sus boxers, a lo cual las chicas lo agarraron de las manos para tirarlo a la cama.

Erza se abalanzo a besarlo con pasión mientras que saeko le besaba el cuello.

yasaka y jalter se dedicaban a besar y lamer su torso.

Mientras yoruichi y konan acariciaban el miembro del rubio sobre la tela del boxer.

El rubio se sentía en el paraíso por las acaricias de estas hermosas mujeres.

Ero-sennin de seguro esta orgullo y celoso en el lugar donde se encuentre.

Pero no queriendo quedarse atrás con sus manos empezó a acariciar los pechos de erza y saeko.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Juega con mis pechos! Aaahhh!

Saeko: ooohhh! Como amo que me toques! Aaahhh!

Gemian ambas mujeres empezando a calentarse debido a las acarisias del rubio.

Las 2 mujeres que se encontraban abajo del rubio procedieron a quitarle la ultima prenda que este aun llevaba revelando su erecto pene de 9 pulgadas.

Lamiendo los labios con lujuria ambas empezaron a lamer de arriba abajo el pene del rubio haciendo que este gimiera de gozo.

Todas las chicas se apartaron de el para ir a ayudar a sus hermanas a darle placer a su hombre.

Naruto gemía de satisfacción sintiendo como las 6 mujeres lamian y chupaban su pene intercambiando lugares en ocasiones.

Pero decidido que era hora de subir un poco el nivel.

En un movimiento, ahora se encontraban 6 rubios de pie rodeando a las mujeres mientras el original se encontraba sentado en la cama.

Seria injusto que a una de ellas les tocara el original y las otras no.

Así que por el momento que se divirtieran con sus clones.

Cada una fue con un clon para empezar a darle sexo oral.

Todas empezaron a chupar las bolas de los clones sacando suspiros de estos, después procedieron a lamer todo el pene de arriba hacia abajo mientras que con sus manos masajeaban los testículos.

Todas iban al mismo ritmo hasta que yoruichi se les adelanto empezando a chupar el pene de su clon con ferocidad.

Al ver esto las demás empezaron a chupar el pene de los clones con la misma ferocidad no queriendo quedarse atrás.

Konan fue la primero en empezar en hacerle a su clon una garganta profunda sacándole un gemido de satisfacción al clon.

Pero no fue la única ya que fue seguida de jalter y yoruichi, mientras que las otras 3 tenían otros planes.

Erza, saeko y yasaka se quitaron sus sostenes al ver que el miembro del rubio estaba todo cubierto de su saliva lo metieron entre sus pechos para empezar a darle un titfuck a los clones.

El naruto original se encontraba excitado por la vista por lo cual empezó a masturbarse de forma lenta viendo el show.

Al parecer la primera batalla había iniciado.

Garganta vs Tetas.

Por la cara de sus clones se podía ver que todos estaban disfrutando esto y seria difícil elegir que es mejor.

Pero al final ganaría quien hiciera que se corriera primero.

Jalter y las otras metían los penes de los clones por completo en sus bocas haciendo que la nariz de estas tocan la entrepierna de los clones.

Yasaka y las otras movían sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo incluso las movían de lado a lado.

Por lo que podía escuchar los gemidos de sus clones, el equipo vencedor sería...

Clones: me corroo!- gritaron corriendose sobre los pechos de yasaka, saeko y erza.

El primero clon en venirse fue el de yasaka seguido en conjunto con el de erza y saeko provocando un empate por el 2 lugar.

Las 3 mujeres abrieron sus bocas para recibir el semen de su hombro, algunos restos de semen cayeron sobre sus pechos a lo cual todas empezaron a recogerlo de sus pechos y chuparlo de forma erótica.

Yasaka al terminar de beber el semen de sus pechos le dio una sonrisa engreída a erza la cual solo resoplo ante esto ya que técnicamente le estaba diciendo.

¨mis tetas son mejores que las tuyas¨

Saeko: parece que perdiste esta ronda eh erza.- comentó la espadachina la cual acababa de beber todo su semen.

Erza chupo su dedo cubierto de semen gimiendo mientras lo hacía.

Erza: no importa, lo que realmente importa es lo que viene ahora.- dijo sensualmente a lo cual la busujima asintió con la cabeza tenían una sonrisa de lujuria.

Clones: arg! Carajo!- escucharon gruñir a los otros clones los cuales se corrieron sobre las bocas de las demas con yoruichi siendo la que hizo correr primero a su clon seguida de konan y por ultimo jalter.

Pero era de esperarse, ella no tenía mucha experiencia a diferencia de erza y saeko las cuales eran las que más habían tenido relaciones con el rubio.

Yoruichi, yasaka y konan tenían un poco de experiencia el ámbito.

Esperaron unos minutos más hasta que las demás terminaran de beber el semen de los clones.

Después todas las chicas procedieron a quitarse sus sostenes y tangas, dejándolas desnudas solo con sus medias qué algunas tenias.

Todas estaban desnudas enfrente del rubio él cual no podía sentirse una vez más un bastardo con suerte.

Naruto miro a todas sus y sabía que lo siguiente que venía, pero, no sabía a quién elegir primero.

Después de pensarlo unos momentos finalmente decidido con quien empezaría.

Deshaciendo un clon para que fueran 5 y con el 6 cada clon agarro una chica la puso sobre la cama en la posición de misionero.

Naruto: lista ?- pregunto mirando a la elegida.

Jalter: s-solo- h-hazlo!- grito avergonzada solo para volver a gritar por la brusquedad de la embestida de su compañero.

A lo cual todos los clones le siguieron.

Konan: Ohhh no me canso de esto!

Yoruichi: oh mierda si!

Saeko: Kyaaa!

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Mi macho!

Erza: Aaahhh! Naruto!

Jalter: Aaahhh!

No les dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a su pene y empezó a moverse con fuerza y velocidad.

El cuarto lleno de gemidos de diferentes voces pero todas tenían algo en común, todas eran de placer y amor por el hombre con el que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Mas! Mas! Vamos! Rómpeme el culo!

Gemía la alter sintiéndose feliz de ser la primera mientras el rubio tenia un fuerte agarre sobre sus caderas.

Las demás estaban en igual posición solo que con yasaka, konan y yoruichi los clones estaban manoseando los pechos de estas.

Mientras que con erza y saeko, los clones chupaban los pechos de estas.

Toda la habitación se lleno de los gemidos de las chicas las cuales su lujuria estaba por los techos.

Erza: si! Chupa mis tetas naruto! Son tuyas! Aaahhh!

Saeko: muerde mis pezones! Hazlo naruto! Por favor!

Yasaka: mi kami! Aprieta mis tetas! Sigue dandome duroooo!

Yoruichi: mas rápido! Mas rápido! Mas rápido!

Konan: dios! No te detengas! Pellizca mis pezones! Aaahhh!

Jalter: vamos! Mas! Mas! Mas!

Por suerte había sellos anti-sonido por lo cual nadie podía oírlos desde afuera.

Los clones penetraban a las mujeres con gran fuerza y velocidad haciendo que los gemidos de todas.

Ahora erza y yoruichi tenían sus piernas presionadas contra sus pechos mientras que sus piernas estaban juntas en el pecho de los clones.

Erza: Aaahhh! Que profundo! Mas mi amor! Aaahhh!

Yoruichi: mierda! Mierda! Estas muy adentrooooo!

Con jalter y saeko los clones se habían recostado sobre ellas haciendo que los pechos de las mujeres se frotaran con los pectorales de los rubios a la vez que se besaban.

Jalter: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!

Saeko: Mmmmm! Mmmmmmmm!

Y por ultimo con yasaka y konan los clones chupaban un pecho mientras que con una mano jugaban con el otro orbe de carne suave.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Te encantan mis tetas mi macho ?! Hazlo que quieras con ellas!

Konan: Aaahhh! Si! Muérdeme y pellízcame mis pezones!

El rubio seguía follando con fuerza a la alter a la vez que se daban un beso apasionado, pero los gemidos de las otras chicas lo excitaban en gran medida.

El junto a sus clones empezaron a moverse con mayor velocidad y fuerza sacándole mas gemidos a la mujeres.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero una cosa era segura...

todas: me corro! Me corro naruto! AAAAAHHHHH!- gritaron todas a la vez que se corrían juntas.

Los movimientos del rubio junto el de los clones se detuvo dejando que las chicas disfrutaran de su orgasmo.

Unos minutos después todas se encontraban recuperadas de su orgasmo y lista para mas.

A lo cual el rubio sonrió en respuesta de esto.

Horas después

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Minutos ? Horas ? E incluso días ?

No sabían pero de lo que si estaban seguras era que todas ya habían llegado a su 4 orgasmo y era donde todas se habían desmayado en sus anteriores encuentros.

Era aquí donde comenzaría la pelea.

Actualmente cada una estaba en una posición diferente.

Erza estaba montándolo con fuerza a un clon que estaba sentado en un sillón.

Erza: Aaahhh! Que rico! Aaahhh!

Konan estaba acostada con una pierna levantada con un clon follandole su vagina con fuerza.

Konan: ahí! Ahí! Ahí! Aaahhh! Dios!

Yasaka y yoruichi estaban en el suelo en doggy style con unos clones follandolas con fuerza, las 2 se encontraba de frente a lo cual ambas procedieron a besarse.

Yasaka/yoruichi: Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Saeko estaba con el original el cual la estaba penetrando en la posición de cuchara, con el rubio masajeándole los pechos.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!

En frente de ella se encontraba jalter en la misma posición que saeko pero se encontraba con una cara cansada.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

Todas escucharon esto y sonrieron en sus mentes, dándose cuenta de algo.

La servant estaba por llegar a su limite.

Los clones y el original empezaron a sentir que estaba por llegar a su limite por lo cual empezaron a moverse mas rapido y fuerte para poder depositar su semen en los uteros fertiles de sus chicas.

Todas empezaron a gemir en voz alta pero mas jalter la cual ya tenia una cara ahegao con corazones en sus pupilas.

Jalter: Puta madre! Aaahhh! N-no voy! A perdeeerrr! Aaahhh!

Solo fueron unos segundos mas hasta que el rubio y sus clones dieran una ultima embestida que golpeo el punto G de todas provocando el orgasmos de todas.

Pero para jalter este fue su ultimo de esta noche.

Jalter: mierda! Mierda! MIERDAAAAAAAAAA!

Grito corriéndose con fuerza a la vez que el clon depositaba su semen en su vagina, el clon sintió como el cuerpo de la servant se aflojaba dando entender que se había desmayado.

**Jalter fuera **

Las demás empezaron a reunir fuerza para la siguiente ronda mientras el clon de naruto que estaba atendiendo a jalter desapareció no sin antes acomodar a la servant en la cama.

Ahora cada quien volvió a empezar a follar con sus compañeros.

Esta vez un clon estaba con yoruichi en una posición de loto sentados en un sillón con los brazos de la morena envueltos alrededor del cuello del rubio y este tenía sus manos sobre su trasero a la vez qué le envestía.

actualmente ambos se besaban.

Yoruichi: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!

Konan estaba con él original en la posición de full nelson de pie sobre la habitación, la peliazul gemía de placer ya que el clon la estaba follando por el culo y su vagina liberaba fluidos vaginales sobre el piso.

Konan: Dios que brusco! Dios si! Si!

Erza se encontraba a cuatro patas siendo penetrada por detrás por un clon.

Erza: Dame duro naruto! Follame cómo una perra! Aaahhh!

saeko y yasaka se encontraban en la posición de cowgril montando como si fueran unas vaqueras a su semental.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! más rápido! Aaahhh!

Saeko: Aaahhh! Arre vaquero! Arre!

Una vez más la habitación se había llenado de gemidos de las chicas, exceptuando a jalter la cual parecía que no iba a despertar hasta el día siguiente.

Yoruichi empezó a bajar y subir ajustándose sobre los movimientos del clon, separándose del beso para tomar aire mientras el clon del rubio ataco sin piedad sus pechos.

Yoruichi: fuck! Mas rapido! Mas rapido!

En la cama saeko empezó a chupar uno de los grandes pechos de yasaka mientras el clon debajo de esta apretaba el otro.

El clon de saeko le estaba dando unas nalgadas provocando que gimiera mientras chupaba las grandes tetas de la youkai.

Yasaka: que rico! Esto es demasiado! Sigue chupando mis tetaaassss!

Saeko: Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Erza por su parte seguia a cuatro patas siendo follada como una perra mientras el clon tiraba de su cuello con una mano y con la otra la azotaba.

Erza: Aaahhh! Mas fuerte! Mas! Castígame como una perraaaaa!

Y por ultimo estaba konan con el original el cual estaba en medio de la habitación teniendo, el rubio le estaba aplicando un full nelson solo que en vez de penetrar su vagina estaba penetrando su ano.

Por suerte la peliazul le entrego su primera vez anal pero aun asi...

Konan: dios mevas a rompeeeeerrrr! Me vas rompeeerrr! Aaahhh!

Naruto: bueno...supongo que ese es el plan...konan...- el rubio le susurro en el odio mientras seguia con sus embestidas fuertes haciendo que la peliazul gimiera aun mas de placer.

Sin dejar de disminuir la velocidad de sus movimientos naruto miro alrededor de la habitación y vio a todas sus chicas siendo folladas con fuerza y gimiendo con lujuria.

La vista lo excitaba en gran medida, sus sexys cuerpos cubiertos de sudor haciéndolas ver aun mas sensuales junto a esas sonrisas de éxtasis.

Lo ponían mas caliente de lo que estaba y de manera inconsciente empezó a moverse con mas fuerza haciendo que la peliazul entre sus brazos empezara chillar de placer.

Konan: Aaahhh! Mi culo! Estas destrozando mi culo! Aaahhh!

Yoruichi sentia el pene del clon golpeando una y otra vez su cuello uterino mientras mordia uno de sus pezones.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Carajo! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh!

Con yasaka y saeko ahora estaban poniendo sus manos sobre los pectorales del rubio para tener un mejor control con sus movimientos mientras los clones les daban nalgadas con una mano y con la otra manoseaban los pechos de las chicas.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Ya casi! Un poco mas! Aaahhh!

Yasaka: Oh mi kami! Mas! No te detengas!

Con erza el clon no dejaba de tirar de su hermoso pelo escarlata pero ahora su otra mano dejo de azotarla para poder jugar con uno de sus pechos, pellizcando uno de sus pezones.

Erza: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Si! Ya casiiiiii!

El original y los clones empezaron a sentir como las vaginas de yoruichi, saeko, erza y yasaka se empezaban a contraerse.

Al igual que el ano de konan.

Al sentir esto empezaron a moverse de manera furiosa con el fin de que todas se corrieran.

Lo cual lo logro haciendo que todas gritaron al llegar a su orgasmo, en especifico una la cual fue...

Konan: Aaahhh! Mi dios! DIIIIIOOSSSSS!

Konan fue la que obtuvo el orgasmo mas fuerte haciendo que alzara su mirada al cielo con un ahegao y corazones en sus pupilas.

El original sintió como el ano de la kunoichi lo apretaba con gran fuerza como nunca, al igual que los clones sintieron como las paredes internas de las demás apretaban sus penes.

Solo unos segundos después de que konan llegara al orgasmo esta se desmayó en brazos del rubio.

**Konan fuera **

Las demás después de que su orgasmo se fuera se miraron entre si para ver si alguien se había desmayado.

Voltearon hacia a konan la cual se desmayo por la fuerza de orgasmo, sonrieron felices y cansadas al ver una contendiente menos.

Naruto fue a dejarla en la cama a lado de jalter la cual seguía inconsciente.

Después de dejarla miró a sus chicas pensando en cuál era la siguiente las demás iban a ponerse en posición cuando...

?: naruto haz más clones, danos a todas una doble-penetración!

El rubio las chicas y los clones miraron hacia...erza...la cual tenía una sonrisa sexy en su rostro mientras estaba de pie desnuda con las manos en sus caderas.

Saeko imito la sonrisa de la pelirroja y asintió.

Yoruichi tenía la sonrisa mas grande que había dado en su vida, ya que una de sus fantasías sexuales era una doble-penetración.

Y esta noche se cumpliría.

Pero lo curioso fue yasaka la cual tenía una cara de excitación y...nervios ?.

Erza: ho ? Al parecer alguien no se siente segura de si misma.- hablo arrogantemente mirando a la youkai la cual la fulmino con la mirada.

Yasaka: hmph! Eso lo veremos scarlet.- dijo de forma altanera mirando a la pelirroja.

Erza no contestó y empezó a caminar a la cama para acostarse boca arriba con las piernas abiertas.

Las demás imitaron esto y se pusieron en la cama con las piernas abiertas mirando al rubio y sus clones.

Los cuales sonrieron entusiasmados.

Después de acomodarse, había un clon debajo de cada chica con otro encima suyo.

Esta vez le había tocado el original a la morena de yoruichi.

Sin querer desperdiciar más el tiempo las penetraron a todas a la vez provocando una gran gemido en conjunto de todas.

Erza: Aaahhh! Como amo esto!

Saeko: diablos! Se siente fantástico!

Yoruichi: si! Si! Que rico! Aaahhh!

Yasaka: oh dios! Que bien se siente!

Fueron los gemidos que salían de la boca de las chicas.

Erza y saeko ya tenían un poco de experiencia en esto pero lo que era yasaka y yoruichi no tenían ninguna en esto.

Del lado de yasaka estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos sorprendida por esta nueva sensación de tener 2 penes dentro de ella.

Yoruichi no estaba mejor ya que tenía una sonrisa pervertida y ojos nublado por el placer.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por erza y saeko ya que dedujeron por sus reacciones que la siguiente en salir sería una de ellas 2.

Los rubios no dieron tiempo de acostumbrarse y empezaron a moverse de forma calmada pero placentera para las hembras.

Erza: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Que rico!

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Dios! Se siente tan bien!

Saeko: Aaahhh! Así! Mas rapido!

Yoruichi: si! Si! Aaahhh!

Esta vez los gemidos que sonaban en la habitación eran un poco mas fuerte debido a la doble penetración de las hembras.

Era un milagro que konan y jalter no se despertaran por el ruido, dedujo que estarían fuera de servicio hasta mañana.

Naruto junto a sus clones empezaron a moverse mas rápido provocando que los gemidos de las chicas empezaran aumentar.

Saeko: Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Dios mas!

Yoruichi: Mas! Mas! Esto es increibleeeee!

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Esto es grandioso! Aaaahhhh!

Erza: Aaaahhhh! Como adoro esta sensacion! Me encantaaaaa!

El harem de naruto se encontraba en éxtasis por la sensación de ser penetradas por sus dos agujeros.

La sensación era indescriptible.

El original y los clones de arriba usaron sus manos para apretar los senos de las chicas sacándole mas gemidos a las chicas

Mientras los clones de abajo besaban los cuellos de las chicas y jugaban con sus manos con el clítoris de estas.

Las chicas tenían sus mentes en blanco, el placer era demasiado para ellas pero aun asi se mantuvieron firmes sin ceder.

Excepto una.

Yoruichi: mas! Mas! Quiero mas! Mas!

A pesar de que sus mentes estaban nubladas por el placer yasaka, erza y saeko miraron hacia la morena la cual tenia un ahegao en su cara, con la lengua de fuera y sus ojos nublados por el placer mirando a la nada.

Todas vieron que la doble penetración era demasiado para ella, ahora solo tenían que resistir esta ronda.

Pasaron unas horas y Naruto y sus clones no disminuían su velocidad, mas bien cada cierta hora aumentaban sus embestidas.

Con erza y sus 2 clones estos el clon de abajo empezó a besar de forma apasionada a la pelirroja mientras que el de arriba chupaba uno de sus pechos mientras jugaba con el otro.

Erza: Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Con yasaka sus clones apretaban sus pechos con ambas manos haciendo que la milf youkai gritara de extasis al sentir como 4 manos jugaban con sus enormes tetas.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Dios no paren! Sigan jugando con mis tetaaaaaaaassss!

Saeko tenia el clon de abajo jugando con una de sus manos su clítoris pellizcándolo en ocaciones haciendo que esta gritara por el placer.

Mientras el clon de abajo jalaba con sus dedos los pezones duros de la busujima.

Saeko: Kya! No te detengas! Sigue jugando con mi clítoris y pezones! Kya!

Y por ultimo.

La morena de yoruichi no paraba de gemir con la lengua de fuera y con corazones en sus pupilas.

Los clones de arriba y debajo de ella embestían al mismo tiempo y en ocasiones invertían los tiempos haciendo que cuando uno entrara el otro saliera.

El original y los otros clones habían hecho esto con las demás pero fue yoruichi la que no soporto este ritmo haciendo que esta no pensara en nada mas que la siguieran penetrando.

Yoruichi: no pares! No pares! Dame mas! Rómpeme en dos!

Gritaba ahogada en el placer provocando que los demás en el cuarto se pusieran mas calientes.

Despues de 20 minutos mas los clones y el original empezaron a sentir que llegaban a su limite.

Las chicas por su parte no estaban mejor ya que tenían un gran orgasmo que se acercaba rápido.

El rubio asintió su cabeza a sus clones los cuales captaron la orden y empezaron a embestir con más fuerza y velocidad.

Las chicas chillaban de placer.

Yasaka: Ooohhh! Me voy a correr! Aaaahhhh!

Erza: Mmmmm! ¡Si! Aaaahhhh!

Saeko: ya casi! Ya casi! Kya!

Yoruichi: ¡SÍ! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! SSSSIIII!

Finalmente tanto las chicas como el rubio y sus clones llegaron al orgasmo.

Las chicas estaban en un nuevo mundo de placer sintiendo como su vagina y ano era por su semen de su amante.

Un poco mas y se desmayaban ... bueno excepto una.

Yoruichi tenia un ahegao en su cara con su lengua de fuera y sus pupilas en forma de corzaon.

Su cuerpo sudoroso por todo el sexo de esta noche se convulsionaba por el orgasmo que obtuvo de la doble penetración.

El cuerpo de la morena se desplomó sobre el clon de abajo el cual la atrapo para despues acomodarla en la cama al lado de konan y jalter.

**Yoruichi fuera**

Los clones que estaban follando a yoruichi desaparecieron en nube de humo.

Erza y yasaka se miraron con desafio sin querer seder mientras saeko las miraba divertida, las 3 tenian sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor por tanto sexo a la vez que respiraban de forma agita.

Naruto vio a sus chicas y vio lo máximo aguantaría rondas mas asi que ...

A seguir dándoles….

Ahora yasaka estaba con el follaje original de su vagina con un clon penetrando en su ano, estaban de pie en la habitación dejando caer y subir a yasaka sobre ambos penes.

Yasakka: ¡AAAHHHH! MAS! NO TE DETENGAS MI MACHO!

Saeko estaba acostada de lado en la cama con 2 clones, uno penetrando su vagina y el otro su ano.

Ambos clones se movían en igualdad a la vez que el de enfrente besaba apasionadamente a saeko mientras que el de atrás manoseaba sus grandes pechos.

Saeko: MMMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMMM!

Por ultimo erza estaba en la cama montando a un clon que follaba su vagina mientras tenia otro encima de ella penetrándole su ano.

El clon de atras apretaba sus tetas y pellizcando sus pezones y el abajo tenia sus manos sobre su trasero dándole nalgadas a la pelirroja.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! QUE RICOOOOOO!

Los gemidos de las chicas aumentaban de placer mientras naruto y sus clones suspiraban o gruñían de placer.

El rubio y sus clones se pusieron más excitados al oír los grandes gritos de las chicas las cuales gozaban de placer por los movimientos de ellos.

El original veía de frente como la cara de la milf youkai se distorsionaba en una de placer, pero no era la única ya que saeko y erza estaban igual.

Acerco su cara para darle un beso apasionada a la youkai la cual lo devolvió con gusto y placer.

El clon de atrás empezó a besar y chupar el cuello de la youkai con la intención de dejarle una marca.

Yasaka: MMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMM!

Saeko por su parte dejo de besarse con el clon de enfrente y ahora se dedicaba a gemir al sentir como el clon de enfrente seguía penetrando su vagina sin descanso alguno a la vez que jugaba con sus pechos.

El clon de atrás empezó a darle azotes en su trasero con una mano mientras que con la otra tenía un firme agarre sobre la cintura.

Saeko: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! DIOS MIO! ME VUELVO LOCA! AAAHHH!

Erza seguía igual, siendo penetrada por sus dos agujeros por 2 clones pero...

Erza: NARUTO! DAME OTRO CLON!

El grito sorprendió a yasaka pero a saeko ya sabiendo la resistencia de su amiga.

Otro?

En un estele de humo apareció otro clon, solo que este estaba de pie en la cama con su pene enfrente de la cara de la maga.

La pelirroja no dudo ni un segundo y empezó a chupar el pene del clon con hambre y placer.

Los otros clones seguían penetrándola con fuerza a la vez que la daban nalgadas a su culo y jugaban con sus grandes tetas.

Erza: MMMMM! DIOS QUE RICOOOO! MAS! FOLLENME MAS! MMMMM!

Chupaba el pene del clon y solo lo sacaba para soltar gemidos.

Esto sorprendió a la milf de yasaka al ver que la maga humana estaba teniendo un gangbang y no parecía con signos de cansancio.

Eso es el asusto un poco, ya que llegó a su límite.

Yasaka: NO PERDDEREEEEE! AAAAHHHHH! MAS! DAME MAS ANATA!

Escuchando la solicitud de su hembra el rubio junto al clon empezar a subir y bajarla con más rapidez y fuerza haciendo que sus penes golpearan zonas sensibles dentro de la milf.

Yasaka: KYA! ¡SI! ASI! AAAAHHHH!

Saeko estaba en un mundo de éxtasis al sentir los 2 cuerpos musculosos de los clones frotarse contra su cuerpo.

Sus grandes pechos rozando con los duros pectorales del rubio.

Sumándole al sentir 2 grandes miembros de carne deformando su anterior haciendo que estos tomanran su forma.

Ella estaba arruinada para cualquier otro hombre, aunque no le importaba ya que ella de naruto y solo de ella.

Saeko: KAMI! NO PARES! ¡SIGUE COMO UNA PROSTITUA! HAZLO NARUTOOOO!

Erza seguía teniendo su gangbang siendo follada como una puta sin pudor alguno.

Los clones estaban moviéndose furiosamente sacándose a la pelirroja grandes gritos de placer.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! MAS FUERTE! ¡FOLLA A TU PUTA NARUTO! MMMMMM!

El rubio escuchaba los gritos de sus hembras y solo lograban que se pusiera más cachondo haciendo una señal con su cabeza a los clones.

Los que captaron empezaron a moverse más rápido de lo que habían hecho en la noche asiendo que se el sonido de carne golpeando carne se escuchara en toda la habitación.

Pero no se quedaron ahí ya que comenzará a morder o pellizcar los pezones de las hembras a la vez que los azotes eran más fuertes logrando una vez más que los gritos de placer y lujuria aumentaran.

Las chicas tenían una sonrisa pervertida con su lengua de fuera, sus ojos nublados por el placer y unos sonrojos carmesí en sus mejillas.

Saeko: ¡AAAA! AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHH! KYAAAA!

Yasaka: AMO ESTO! NO TE DETENGAS MI MACHO! SIGUE FOLLANDOTE A TU ZORRAAAA!

Erza: MMMMM! ¡SI! QUE RICO! LO AMO! NO PARES NARUTO!

Eran los gritos de lujuria que se escuchaban en toda la habitación más el sonido de carne golpeando carne acompañado del olor a sexo duro que impregnaba toda la habitación.

Naruto estaba seguro que el olor no se iría tan fácilmente.

Paso 1 hora exactamente y las mujeres del rubio estaban sintiendo su orgasmo se acercaba, este era mas grande que al anterior.

Por lo cual 1 de las 3 caería en esta ronda.

Sintiendo como la caliente y estrecha vagina de yasaka empezaba apretar aun mas su pene era señal de que la milf estaba llegando a su límite.

Los clones de saeko y erza sintieron esto y decidieron intentar ir más rápido y fuerte para el siguiente orgasmo fuera increíble.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! ME CORRO NARUTO! ME CORRO!

Saeko: DIOS! DIOS! NARUTOOOOO!

Yasaka: SI! YA CASI! ¡YA CASI MI MACHOOOO!

Solo fueron unos empujes mas hasta que las 3 llegaron a su orgasmo ... en especial 1 ...

O 2? ...

Yasaka: ME CORROOOOOOOOOO!

Saeko: KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambas hembras recibieron un gran grito al llegar a su orgasmo más grande que tuvieron en su vida.

Tenían en sus caras un ahegao mientras sus cuerpos tenían espasmos debido al gran orgasmo que tenían.

Erza se corrió dando un gran grito de placer, pero solo pudo hacer correr al 3 clon.

Paso un minuto entero sin moverse hasta que una de las chicas se desmayo por la cantidad de placer que obtuvo esta noche.

La cual era yasaka la cual quedo inerte entre el rubio original y su clon.

**Yasaka fuera **

Naruto al ver esto desapareció al clon de atrás y llevo a yasaka a la cama acomodándola a lado de demás.

En eso sintió como una mano acariciando su mejilla, miro hacia el frente y era saeko la cual lo miraba con una cara de cariño y amor.

Se acerco a su rostro para plantearle un beso suave pero que transmitía amor y afecto, terminando el beso...

Saeko: te amo naruto...- fue lo ultimo que dijo al caer sobre el rubio el cual la atrapo poniendo su cabeza en pecho mientras acariciaba su pelo violeta.

Naruto: yo también te amo saeko-chan...- dijo con una sonrisa amorosa a la vez que acomodaba a la busujima con las demás chicas.

**Saeko fuera **

Haciendo un sello de mano para desaparecer a los clones restantes miro en dirección al centro de la cama para ver a la ultima en pie.

Si titulo de Reyna de las hadas no era de adorno al parecer.

Ahí se encontraba acostada en la cama son su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de sudor haciendo que algunos mechones de pelos se pegaban en su cara.

Tenía una cara sensual, pero a la vez de amor.

Esa mirada le decía que lo estaba esperando a lo cual no tardo en ir hacia ella.

Abriendo sus piernas para recibir a su hombre el cual se acomodó una vez más en la posición de misionero.

**misionero **

Sus frentes tocaban la una de la otra haciendo que se miraran a los ojos, azul y marrón se miraban con toda la la pasión, lujuria, cariño, afecto y amor que tenían el uno del otro.

Los suaves y grandes pechos se presionaban contra los duros pectorales del rubio.

Las piernas suaves y esbeltas de la pelirroja rodeaban la cintura del rubio aprisionándolo para que estuvieran mas unidos.

El rubio metió de manera lenta y suave su pene en la vagina de la pelirroja sacándole suspiros de placer.

Al estar completamente dentro de ella, empezó a moverse de manera lenta y suave haciéndolo muy placentero.

Erza: Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!- gemía de manera suave al sentir como el pene del rubio entraba y salia de su apretada vagina, golpeando su cuello uterino en el proceso.

El rubio empezo a aumentar la velocidad.

Erza: Aahh!..Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!- empezó a gemir mas fuerte y mas constante debido a los movimientos del rubio.

Naruto por su parte empezó a mover mas fuerte y mas rápido debido a que ya se acercaba a su limite igual erza.

Así qué querían terminarlo con una ¨explosión¨

Erza: Aaahhh! Naruto! Naruto! Aaahhh!- gemía con los ojos cerrados perdida en el placer.

Naruto: Gggrrr! Erza! - gruño mientras tenia su frente recargada sobre la de la maga.

Solo fueron 10 minutos más hasta que ambos llegaron a su límite con el rubio golpeando su punto G de la pelirroja.

Erza: AAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTOOOOOOO! - grito corriéndose por ultima vez noche.

Naruto gruño liberando su semen en el útero fértil de la pelirroja.

Erza tenia una cara perdida en el placer con sus ojos nublados mirando hacia el techo y su lengua de fuera con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sitiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse miro directamente la cara de su amado para decirle ...

Erza: Te amo naruto ...- para despues caer rendida ante el sueño.

**ganadora Erza**

Naruto le dio un besos suave en sus labios.

Naruto: yo tambien te amo erza ... a todas las amo.- dijo con amor y cariño a la pelirroja y mirando al resto de su harem dormido.

Naruto se acomoda en la cama con erza durmiendo sobre su pectoral izquierdo donde se encuentra su corazón y cerro los ojos para darse un sueño.

**En la mañana **

El rubio despertó mirando alrededor para ver su harén acurrucado sobre el, dedujo que se movió de forma inconsciente.

Erza y saeko durmiendo en su pecho.

Yasaka y yoruichi usando sus manos como almohadas.

Y jalter y konan durmiendo en sus piernas.

Al ver esto sonrió de forma cariñosa viéndolas dormir profundamente, no sabia cuanto tiempo había durado la orgia y no le importaba.

Realmente era un tipo afortunado al tenerlas.

Volvió a acostarse con un pensamiento en su cabeza.

Naruto: (fue noche increíble) .- antes de volver a dormir.

**Continuará ...**

**AUTOR: ¿bueno qué les parecio la orgia?**

**él interludio 7 se divideira en 2 partes y por fin… ..**

... **..voy un revelar él harem.**

**qué tengo hasta ahora incluido a las que se agregaron.**

**bueno esperen a mañana.**

**para los lectores de fanfiction decidi poner el capitulo en todas las demas historias debido a que unes siguen unas pero no todas.**

**nos vemos.**


	4. interludio 7-1

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la orgia que tuvo naruto y su harem y bueno…

Erza: bueno….es hora de empezar a reclutar a las futuras integrantes.- dijo de forma seria pero tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos con algunos mechones desordenados saliendo de su cabello

Pero no era la única ya que todas se encontraban igual.

Yasaka: supongo que ya es hora…pero supongo que es el momento indicado….unas sesiones más de sexo y no sentiré las piernas mas.- dijo a la vez que se acariciaba su trasero.

Las demás siguieron su ejemplo.

El primer mes les fue bien, entre las 6 pudieron satisfacerlo muy bien.

Habían pensado que el plan harem no era necesario y con ellas bastaba…..pero todo se fue a la mierda el 2 mes.

Naruto empezó a mostrar signos de aumento de resistencia sexual y ellas no podían seguirle el ritmo.

El 3 mes ya no podían tanto que el rubio se había ido a entrenar para poder dejarlas descansar.

Algo curioso que había ocurrido era que los ojos de naruto….se habían vuelto…verdes…

No solo eso ya que cada vez realizaba alguna técnica de viento estos salen de color verde, al igual que su rasengan que solía ser naranja o azul ahora se tornaba verde.

El rubio y las chicas no entendieron esto así que regreso a konoha a entrenar unas 2 semanas, y ya habían pasado 1.

**konoha**

Actualmente el rubio estaba entrenando con una katana que yasaka le había conseguido.

Trataba de combinar sus jutsu de viento junto a unas técnicas de espada o mejor dicho técnicas de respiración.

A la cual el estaba aprendiendo la respiración de viento.

Naruto: concentración total – respiración de viento : primera postura ¡Torbellino de polvo!- el rubio arremetió rodeado en un torbellino cortes contra unos clones que creo para entrenar.

Al terminar de entrenar al menos la 1 hasta la 3 postura decidió tomarse un descanso y pensó en lo que había sucedido hace meses.

Estuvo pensando en varias cosas como en que universo se iban a quedar….

Naruto: ( mmmm erza tiene el mejor trasero, yasaka los pechos, saeko las caderas, yoruichi las piernas, jalter la cintura y konan las manos).- entre otras cosas mas.

Asi como las posturas favoritas de cada una como erza el standing carry, saeko el misionero, yasaka el doggy style, yoruichi el cowgirl, jalter el de cuchara y konan el full Nelson.

Naruto: me pregunto que estarán haciendo mmmm todavía me queda una semana antes de volver, debería entrenar la 4 hasta la 6 postura….y tambien averiguar esto.- al terminar de hablar creo un rasengan en su mano el cual era verde.

Su resistencia de batalla al igual que la sexual habían aumentado….pero…por que…

Naruto: será mejor que valla a ver a ritsuka…tal vez el pueda decirme si es una habilidad como el de protagonista harem o algo así.- terminado de hablar volvió a retomar su entrenamiento.

**DXD**

Yoruichi: bueno y por que no empiezas tu erza…tu propusiste la idea asi que te corresponde iniciar.- dijo mirando a la pelirroja la cual asintió en respuesta.

Erza: está bien comenzare por el momento solo tengo una secundaria la cual sería mi madre Irene belserion.- al terminar de hablar saco de su dimensión de bolsillo 2 fotos de las cuales solo mostro 1 para que las demás la vieran.

Yoruichi: (silbido) ya veo de donde sacaste tu belleza erza.- al ver la imagen de la madre de erza.

Yasaka: en efecto tengo que admitir que es muy bella, será una gran adición.- dijo suspirando ya que aún estaba algo molesta y resentida por la derrota.

Pero tenía que reconocerlo.

Erza la venció de forma justa y honesta.

Por lo tanto ella era la hembra alfa dentro del harem del rubio, pero algo le decía que llegarían más contendientes por el título.

Yasaka: y quien es la otra ? si no mal recuerdo dijiste que era una concubina.- dijo regresando su mirada a la pelirroja.

Erza: la otra es…mi amiga de la infancia…mirajane Strauss.- dijo el nombre y la palabra amiga con irritación.

Saeko: eh?! Pero… no era tu mejor amiga?!- grito sorprendida ya que erza le había contado sobre su gremio y amigos.

Erza: lo era…hasta que la puta le estaba abriendo las piernas a naruto sabiendo que estaba conmigo!- grito enfurecida al recordar esos hechos.

Que clase de amiga le coqueta a tu novio ?!

Sin mencionar que ella le había dicho a jellal donde estaba viviendo junto a naruto.

Esa maldita traidora !

Nadie dijo nada al escuchar esto, tenían que admitir que todas en su lugar también estarían furiosas por eso.

Konan: bueno con ayuda de naruto fui a hablar con el hokage.- hablo tratando de desviar el tema.

Todas la miraban curiosas.

Konan: le pregunte si naruto tenia algunas propuestas de algunas clanes o familias nobles…al parecer tiene muchas…por lo cual me dedique a verificar que chica seria útil a futuro en el harem.- dijo sacando 3 carpetas con cada una de información de una mujer en especial.

Erza: excelente, muchas gracias konan.- dijo sonriéndole a la peliazul la cual regreso la sonrisa.

Jalter: tsk! Si no es mucho pedir espero que no sean algunas princesas o herederas mimadas, serian mas una molestia que ayuda.- dijo pensando en lo molesto que sería eso.

Yoruichi: estoy de acuerdo, serian unas mimadas que no saben hacer nada sin ayuda de alguien.- hablo seriamente y molesta a la vez, ella no era fan de esas cosas nobles.

Konan: tranquilas son kunoichis con grandes habilidades de combate.- respondió de serenamente a sus 2 hermanas las cuales asintieron satisfechas.

Erza: muy bien…y quiénes son ?- pregunto queriendo saber las candidatas al harem.

Konan: si sus nombres son….

**Continuara….**

**Más de rato publico el harem, como a las 12 de la noche.**

**Así que sean pacientes, también pondré a futuras candidatas al harem.**


	5. HAREM

**Aquí está el harem completo de las secundarias y concubinas.**

**Secundarias **

Irene belserion

Chisato hasegawa

arturia pendragon (lancer)

kuroka

afrodita (shuumatsu)

boudica

mata hari

tier haribel

tsunade senju

Akeno himejima

Shizuka marikawa

Kukaku shiba

Ino yamanaka

olga discordia

Midnight (nemuri kayama)

Momo yaoyorozu

Yang xiao long

Miya asama

kazehana

albedo

**Concubinas **

Ayaka Tomikura

Miku yuuki

Mabui

Mirajane

samui

**estos son las que ya estan agregadas luego pondre una lista de candidatas.**

**Por ahora este es el orden de los lemons:**

1.- Irene

2.- chisato

3.- arturia (lancer)

4.- kuroka

5.- ¿?

6.- ¿?

7.- ¿?

8.- ¿?

9.- ¿?

10.- ¿?

11.- ¿?

12.- ¿?

13.- ¿?

14.- ¿?

15.- ¿?

16.- ¿?

17.- ¿?

18.- ¿?

19.- ¿?

20.- ¿?

21.- ¿?

22.- ¿?

23.- ¿?

24.- ¿?

25.- ¿?

**Solo tengo hasta el 4 dejare que el resto lo decidan ustedes asi que voten en la imagen de su chica favorita para decidir quien sigue despues de kuroka.**

**Tendrán 2 votos 1 para secundarias y otro para concubinas.**

**Las concubinas empezaran despues de finalizar las secundarias.**

**Mañana saco la 2 parte del interludio 7 y por ultimo….este viernes no habrá lemon me tomara un pequeño descanso.**

**Tendrán hasta el lunes 9 de diciembre para votar.**

**NARUTO X IRENE : LEMON – 13-DICIEMBRE-2019**

**Nos vemos!**


	6. interludio 7-2

Konan: sus nombres son mabui y samui, ambas kunoichis de la aldea de la nube.

Todas miraron unas fotos que mostraban a morena de pelo gris corto y una rubia tetona de pelo corto.

Erza: mmmm tiene un buen aspecto y por lo visto tienen un buen cuerpo.- hablo mientras miraba las fotos de ambas chicas.

Jalter: jajaja mira yoruichi ya no vas a seguir siendo la única negra del grupo jajaja.- dijo riéndose de la shinigami la cual la fulmino con la mirada.

Yoruichi: JA JA JA cebolla pendeja.- le contesto molesta por el insulto.

Jalter: que putas dijiste ?- respondió con intenciones de liberar su noble phantasm en la morena.

Erza: suficiente !- grito a ambas las cuales se calmaron antes de que iniciara una pelea.

Saeko y yasaka suspiraron cansadas al ver esto mientras konan negaba con la cabeza.

Erza: bien, y en que categorías pensabas proponerlas konan ?- le pregunto a la kunoichi queriendo saber su opinión.

Konan: proponía en concubinas, son buenas kunoichis pero no tienen alguna línea de sangre que las haga especiales.- ya que ahora estaban pensando en formas de que el clan uzumaki volviera a renacer y mas fuerte que antes.

Por lo cual estuvo viendo tanto kunoichis y herederas que pudieran servir pero algunas eran unas mimadas o no tenían lo se necesitaba.

Excepto una...

Konan: y por ultimo para la categoría secundaria, propongo a tsunade senju.- volvió a hablar a lo cual sorprendió a todas por la elección.

Yoruichi: wow wow wow alto ahí konan, que no esa la figura materna de naruto ? Además tiene como 50 años no ?- ella y yasaka tenían mas años pero ella estaba usando gigai para poder quedarse con el rubio.

Y yasaka viviria mas años pero por el momento estaban negociando con ajuka beelzebub uno de los maos de la fracción devil para crear algo que le permitiera a naruto y las demás vivir mas tiempo.

Konan: si, pero ella creo un jutsu que hace que su cuerpo burle la edad y permanezca joven...incluso puede quedar embarazada.- les informo a sus hermanas las cuales empezaron a pensar en esto.

Saeko: suena bien pero...naruto la aceptara ? Me refiero ella es como una madre para el.- pregunto con duda ante eso al igual que las demás.

Konan: lo hará debido a que el hokage me pidió que la metiera al harem de naruto, debido a que el consejo de konoha quiere meterla al CRA para que el clan senju vuelva.- dijo liberando un poco de instinto asesino a lo cual las demás hicieron.

Yasaka y yoruichi gruñeron ya que no importaba en que mundo era, siempre era un consejo el que jodia todo.

Erza: mmmm bien tendremos que hablar de esto primero con él, a veremos que procede, gracias konan.- le respondió sonriendo a la peliazul la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Yasaka: bien es mi turno, por ahora tengo una nekoshou, una subcategoría de los nekomatas se llama kuroka y quedaría en secundarias.- a la vez que mostraba la imagen de una chica alrededor de los 19 y 20 años.

Yoruichi: (silbido) no está nada mal, mmmm con nekomata.- comentó a la vez que se lamia los labios de forma sensual.

Jalter: hmph.- esta solo resoplo con indiferencia.

Erza: algo más que nos pueda decir de ella ?- preguntó curiosa al saber de la nueva chica.

Yasaka: su raza está al borde de la extensión, cabe mencionar que su raza está ligada al chakra, senjutus y youjutsu.- en su opinión mataban a 3 pajaros de 1 tiro.

Naruto conseguía a alguien más para su harem.

Salvaban a una raza de la extinción.

Y fortalecen al clan uzumaki.

Yasaka: solo que hay un problema...es una criminal clase SS debido a que mato a su antiguo maestro...o eso dicen los reportes según por los demonios.- comento de forma seria ya que algo andaba mal con ese reporte e iba averiguarlo.

Jalter: quieres que naruto este con una criminal buscada ?- pregunto de forma seria y amenazante hacia la youkai.

Será a veces molesta y tsundere.

Pero ella se preocupaba por su baka rubio.

Yasaka: si lo que dice el reporte es cierto la descartare así que pido algo de tiempo.- respondió mirando a erza a los ojos.

Después de un tiempo la maga asintió.

Saeko: bueno eso seria todo yasaka ?- pregunto mirando a la rubia tetona la cual asintió con la cabeza.

Yasaka: por el momento si, veré si entre mi gente consigo a alguien para la sección concubina.- respondió intentado recordar a alguien más.

Saeko: bien cuando fue a mi mundo 3 chicas incluyéndome se sintieron atraídas por naruto-kun por lo cual las propongo para que se unan al harem.- dijo recordando a una rubia tetona casi o igual que yasaka y una pelinaranja puta.

Jalter: esta vez lo diré sin ofender segura ? Son humanas ordinarias no tienen poderes o habilidades que ayuden al clan del baka.- comentó mirando a la busujima la cual asintió.

Saeko: es cierto que son meras humanas, pero una podría ayudar en un futuro, es una médico y la otra solo es una puta.- comentó la futura samurái.

Erza:…...bien lo permitiré pero por el momento serán las únicas de tu mundo de acuerdo saeko ?- le pregunto a su amiga la cual asintió sin problemas.

Yoruichi: bueno creo que ire yo esta vez, tengo una amiga y tiene un cuerpo muy sexy, estoy seguro que le gustara a naruto además...es de un clan noble...aun que no lo parezca.- lo ultimo lo dijo een susurro.

Konan: puede pelear ?- pregunto curiosa por la recomendación de yoruichi.

Yoruichi: mierda que si, tal vez no tan fuerte pero lo es, se los aseguro su nombre es kukaku shiba.- a la vez que lanzaba una foto de la mujer.

En su opinión era hermosa, tenia un buen cuerpo y su mirada desafiante eran algo que decir.

Jalter:…...le falta un brazo mujer.- comento al ver la prótesis en el brazo derecho de la pelinegra.

Yoruichi: si tranquilas, naruto puede regenerarlo por lo que me comento.- dijo recordando que durante su cena en el restaurante.

Erza: se ve fuerte, orgullosa y rebelde...estas segura que se unirá ?.- le pregunto a la morena la cual sonrío.

Yoruichi: oh créeme lo hará ella es igual a mi, busca un semental que la domine como la yegua que es...se unirá te lo aseguro.- respondió con un aura de confianza en ella.

Erza asintió dándole un voto de confianza a la morena la cual se veía muy segura de si misma.

Así que confiaría en ella.

Ahora todos voltearon a la última miembro del harem.

Jalter: que ?...arg esta bien! Hay por lo menos 3 servants que se sienten atraídas por el baka, contentas ?!- grito a sus hermanas las cuales miraban con una expresión en blanco.

Erza: serias tan amable de darnos los perfiles ?...por favor ?- pregunto apretando los dientes en una forma de controlarse.

Jalter: hmph! Lo hare, pero no por que tú lo pides entendido ?!- volvió a gritar a sus hermanas las cuales asintieron.

…...tsundere...

Jalter: veamos estaba boudica...mata hari y...arturia pendragon.- dijo mencionando a las servants que por el momento

Por ahora...

Mostraban interés en su baka.

Erza: arturia pendragon ?- pregunto a su hermana.

Por alguna razón…ese nombre...tenía un presentimiento...pero no sabía de que tipo...

Jalter: si es una rubia tetona igual que la zorra...por que ?- pregunto a la pelirroja ignorando el resplandor de la youkai por el insulto.

Erza:…..no nada...olvídalo...bien por el momento iremos con esa, probablemente llegaran mas ya sea las busquemos o naruto valla a mas mundos entendido ?- les pregunto a sus hermanas las cuales asintieron.

En eso entro un youkai el cual mencionaba que alguien había marcado buscando yasaka la cual se retiro para atender el llamado.

Las otras 4 se retiraron al patio para poder respirar aire fresco con erza detrás de ella mientras seguia perdida en sus pensamientos.

Erza: (arturia pendragon...).- pensó a la vez que su puño se apretaba.

Una nueva rivalidad estaba por iniciar.

Por otra parte...

Yasaka agarro el teléfono que su sirviente le ofrecía.

Yasaka: esta es yasaka...quien la busca ?

¿?: ah pasado un tiempo yasaka...-dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la llamada.

Yasaka abrió lo ojos ya que reconoció la voz de la mujer...

Yasaka:…...Afureia...

**Tokio**.

En un hotel, en una habitación con vista a la ciudad se encontraba una mujer velo castaño y ojos verdes con unas gafas.

Tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso, unas anchas caderas, cintura delgada, piernas esbeltas, un grande y redondo trasero y por ultimo unos grandes pechos copa

Estaba vestida solamente con una camisa de botones que le llegaba muy apenas a su trasero, dejando ver unas bragas de color negro.

¿?: dime yasaka...que me puedes contar de ese hombre tuyo...- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática en su bello rostro.

**Con naruto **

Naruto: concentración total – respiración de viento: cuarta postura ¡vendaval de polvo! - grito el rubio realizando varios cortes en diferentes direcciones.

Al terminar de realizar la técnica miró su katana.

Y tenía que reconocer que le gustaba mucho, era mucho mejor que la katana de sasuke.

Naruto: bueno tomare un baño e iré con ritsuka y después voy con las chicas.- al terminar de hablar enfundo su katana para poder

Tenía que descubrir porque sus ojos se habían vuelto verdes y por qué su poder crecía a niveles gigantescos.

**Continuará... **

**Perdón por la demora pero eh tenido proyectos y exámenes esta semana. **

**Que bueno que me tome esta semana de descanso, va ah estar cabrona XD **

**Bueno en visto la encuesta y...al parecer les valió madre lo que les dije -.- **

**Dije 2 votos...2! Pero les valió 5 hectáreas de pepino :v **

**Bueno ya no importa, dejare los votos que ya están, las que no consigan algún voto hare un versus al final de cada lemon o interludio para decidir cual y voten por la que mas les guste. **

**Ejemplo : **

**Kukaku shiba **

**Vs **

**Boudica **

**Y votan por el siguiente lemon, así será después del lemon de irene para decidir el orden para las que no tuvieron un voto o quedaron en empate de votos. **

**Nos vemos.**


	7. navidad

Navidad.

Una fecha de amor y felicidad, en donde se la familia, amigos y conocidos dejan de lado sus problemas y diferencias para convivir.

Une fecha mágica para todos los niños del mundo.

DxD-kioto-palacio

Erza: feliz navidad !- dijo mientras alzaba un puño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos: feliz navidad !- dijeron tanto naruto como su harem y la pequeña kuno.

Fue algo difícil decidir en donde pasarían la navidad naruto y sus chicas, pero al final decidieron en kioto por kuno.

Al parecer ella todavía creía en santa.

Que tierno.

Pero seria injusto para las demás al menos no visitar a sus familias y amigos en navidad asi que naruto juntando una gran cantidad de energía.

Viajaron a los demás universos para convivir un poco con los demás.

Primero fueron al del rubio el cual saludo a sus seres queridos, amigos, maestros y conocidos.

La mayoria se sorprendio al ver a yasaka y a kuno hasta que naruto les explico de manera casual (sin revelar mucho) que no eran kurama y que kuno era su hija adoptiva.

De paso el rubio pidió al menos 20 tazones de ramen para llevar algo que las chicas estuvieron en contra ya que ellas iban a cocinar la comida de esta noche.

Azotado...digo resignado...solo se llevó 10 tazones de ramen de ichiraku para acompañar la comida.

Después de saludar y desearles una feliz navidad se despidió de todos, aunque ino le dio un guiño coqueto al rubio.

Algo que no tomaron bien las chicas.

Seguido de eso fueron al universo de saeko para ver si estaban mejor que la otra vez.

Por suerte así era, cuando naruto se fue habían recuperado al menos ¼ de la ciudad. Ahora llevaban ¾ de la ciudad recuperada solo un poco más y tendrían toda la ciudad completa para ellos.

Aun que habían perdido gente en el transcurso eso no evito que los detuviera.

Saeko tanto como naruto saludaron a todos a la vez que daban unas condolencias a las familias de los caídos.

Después de despedirse del antiguo grupo de saeko así como desearles una feliz navidad se retiraron para ir al siguiente universo.

Y una vez mas las chicas vieron como una rubia con pechos tan grandes como los de chisato y una pelinaranja con actitud muy...lasciva por no decir otra palabra.

Le daban ciertas miradas al rubio.

Esto sirvió para ver a las candidatas al harem y al parecer saeko tenía razón sobre la pelinaranja.

Era muy puta la cabrona.

Yendo al mundo de yoruichi al cual llegaron a la casa de su amigo de la infancia el cual era algo...peculiar por así decirlo.

No faltara decir que el llamado urahara kisuke estaba entusiasmado por saber mas del chakra, magia, viajes a otros universos, etc.

Por suerte yoruichi lo detuvo dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe.

Después pasaron a la casa del alumno de yoruichi el cual era un chico llamado ichigo kurosaki.

Al principio todo iba en la reunión...hasta que el pelinaranja llamo a naruto fish cake(pastel de pescado) dado que su nombre provenía del narutomaki...aunque también significaba torbellino...

Esto molesto al rubio el cual también insulto el nombre de ichigo el cual también se entendía como fresa.

Esto también lo molesto y ambos empezaron a pelear de forma cómica en la sala de la casa con las chicas y las hermanas del pelinaranja viendo esto.

Oh y kuno animando a su padre a que ganara, para mala suerte el padre del pelinaranja se unió a la pelea...solo para ser derrotado por un doble golpe de ambos jóvenes.

Por suerte no tiraron el pino.

Después de despedirse y separar a los jóvenes se fueron a la penúltima visita el cual era el mundo de erza.

El grupo vio como el gremio de fairy tail ayudaba a los aldeanos a decorar la ciudad a lo cual erza y naruto decidieron echar una mano.

Las chicas tampoco se quedaron atrás y se unieron.

Terminando de decorar el grupo se acercó al gremio para poder festejar de manera breve.

Sucedieron varias cosas divertidas como la nueva amistad de yoruichi con cana la cual reto a la morena a ver quién bebía más de las 2.

Para mala suerte de ambas fueron negadas por yasaka la cual le dijo que no bebiera en exceso.

Natsu, gray, gajeel, elfman y laxus retando al rubio a una pelea.

Solo para que erza amenazara a 4 de los nombrados que no lucharan haciendo que a estos aceptaran asustados.

Mientras que makarov le negó a su nieto pelear con el rubio debido a que no eran fechas de luchar si no de convivir de manera sana y saludable.

El mago de rayos acepto de esto de buena forma al igual que ninja de konoha.

Saeko, konan, yoruichi, jalter, yasaka y erza estaban con las amigas de esta última charlando de manera amigable mientras el rubio estaba con los demás miembros masculinos y kuno con wendy y romeo.

Cana: ne vamos chicas! Cuéntenos como ese semental las domina en la cama!- dijo ya un poco borracha.

El rubio no quería saber que pasaría si la abuela tsunade se encontraba con esta chica.

Erza: no te voy a decir nada cana! Demonios es mi vida privada!- grito molesta y avergonzada con una jalter asintiendo a lado suyo.

Saeko, konan, chisato y irene también estaban de acuerdo pero...

Yoruichi: pues que te puedo decir...nos folla toda la noche, nos hace sus putas y no para hasta al amanecer...y amaneces con una cojera que-

E/S/Y/J/K: yoruichi!- gritaron avergonzadas mientras que chisato y irene negaban con la cabeza por lo que estaba contando la morena:

Yoruichi: que ? Es la verdad...- dijo mientras le daba un trago a sus bebida.

Las demás miembros de harem solo negaron con cabeza ante lo dicho

Por otra parte erza durante el transcurso de la fiesta estuvo mirando a sus amigas con un objetivo.

Erza: ( veamos...cana...lucy...si son las únicas que están solteras o no tienen un pretendiente por ahora...pero solo eligiere a una así que...).- pensó ya que las demás chicas a excepción de ella y yasaka solo tenían a una candidata al harem.

Después de analizarlo bien sus opciones decidido ir por la rubia.

Ya que tenia un mejor cuerpo para que su rey disfrutara mas adelante.

Ya viendo que estaba anocheciendo decidieron irse ya que todavía les faltaba el mundo de jalter, aun que esta digiera que no importaba.

Igual que las anteriores veces se despidieron y les desearon a los miembros de fairy tail una feliz navidad.

Al llegar a chaldea fueron recibidos con una fiesta navideña que se estaba llegando a cabo.

Rápidamente se integraron, aunque naruto tuvo que proteger a sus chicas en especial a yasaka, irene y chisato de lancelot...hasta que mashu convoco su escudo...y le dio en los bajos...auch...

Todo hombre hizo una mueca de dolor al ver a su compañero de genero tirado en el suelo gimiendo por el gran dolor.

Excepto el rubio que sentía que debía ser el que lo golpeara.

La fiesta navideña continuo con el rubio junto a otros servants disfrazándose de santa para diversión de kuno y los servants que eran unos niños como jack, lily jeanne(que tambien estaba disfrazada de santa), illya, chloe, kid gil, nursery, etc.

La noche iba bien pero...con algunos encuentros curiosos...

Como el de erza y arturia la cual reto a la pelirroja en un futuro por el titulo de la hembra alfa.

La pelirroja acepto sin problemas, ambas se miraban de manera seria sin parpadear ninguna de las 2.

La Reyna de las hadas vs el Rey león.

Jalter estaba siendo acosada por su versión ruler la cual estaba interesada en como le iba.

La alter vio como la santa se quedo mirando un momento de manera fija a su baka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada lejana.

Jalter: ( acaso ella !?).- pensó estupefacta por esto.

La doncella de orleans se sentía atraída por un hombre ?!

El resto de las chicas estaban conversando con unas servants femeninas.

Irene y chisato charlaban con medea, semiramis y scathach.

Estaban hablando sobre diferentes tipos de magia.

En eso ciertas servants de clase archer, lancer y rider escucharon a chisato cuando conto sobre naruto y seiya derrotando a unos dioses.

?: (ara ? Un humano derrotando dioses ? Mmmm me gustaría conocerlo...).- pensó una diosa mientras seguía flotando en el aire.

?: ( asesino de dioses eh...me pregunto...si tu puedes...).- pensó la servant de clase lancer mientras se dirigía a reprender a su discípulo.

?: (…...Pegaso...).- pensó la servant de clase rider de origen griego.

Saeko estaba hablando con musashi y okita souji, ya que eran grandes espadachines de Japón al igual que otros.

Yasaka y konan estaban charlando con boudcia y mata hari con el objetivo de analizar las candidatas que menciono jalter.

Yasaka: ( la reina de la victoria, a pesar de que su vida termino en derrota ).- pensó algo triste pero sin mostrarlo en su cara ya que la servant enfrente de ella se daría cuenta.

Dejando de lado lo del harem, la pelirroja tenía una historia muy triste que no podía ser negada.

En su opinión ella merecía algo de felicidad en su vida y quien mejor que su macho para eso ?

Konan estaba igual evaluando a la servant de clase assasin la cual poseía un gran cuerpo pero...por alguna razón...esa sonrisa ocultaba un gran dolor...

Kona: ( desearía poder sentir las emociones de los demás como la hace naruto ).- ya que eso la ayudaria de manera mas rápida.

Pero tanto la humana como la youkai pudieron ver que ambas servant le daban miradas al rubio en ocasiones.

Yoruichi por su parte estaba siendo reprendida de que bebía mucho por florence nightingale.

Asi duraron 1 hora mas hasta que vieron que ya era hora de partir.

Por ultimas vez en el día se despidieron de ritsuka y de toda chaldea con la promesa de volver luego para conversar y entrenar.

Al llegar al palacio irene, chisato y yasaka prepararon la cena en conjunto con el ramen de ichiraku con algo de comida que emiya les dio antes de partir.

Emiya best mom :v

Después de la cena naruto junto con yasaka fueron acostar a kuno para que santa claus llegara y le diera sus regalos.

Esto nos lleva a el presente.

Ahora naruto junto a su harem estaban en la sala, todas las chicas estaban vistiendo unos atuendos eróticos de santa Claus.

Los cuales se veían muy sexys en las chicas.

Estaban volviendo loco al rubio.

Naruto: mi reyna porque querías que nos juntáramos en la sala ?- pregunto confundido ya que deducía que tendrían algo de diversión en la habitación.

Que planeaba su reyna ?

Erza: bueno la razón es simple...nos junte a todos para jugar un juego.- dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa inocente...aunque para ellos esa sonrisa no tenía nada de inocente.

Irene: un juego ?- pregunto confundida...y aterrada...

La hija supero a la madre...

Erza: si se llama el maestro del gremio mientras sacaba unos palillos con números escritos en ellos.- dijo mientras sacaba

Todos se confundieron con esto y esperaban que la scarlet se explicara.

Erza: trata de aquel que saque el símbolo del maestro puede dar órdenes como el 5 tiene que besar a tiene que hacer algo vergonzoso.- dijo mientras sonreía de manera maligna y sexy.

La respuesta que dio despejo las dudas que tenían...pero aun así...algo les decía que esto terminaría mal...para ellas...

Erza: muy bien juguemos !- grito mientras metía unos palillos en una taza y los revolvía un poco.

El juego empezaba.

1 ronda

Erza: yo soy el maestro !- grito feliz mientras los demás sudaban por la actitud feliz de l maga con su madre negando la cabeza algo avergonzad.

Erza: bien...el numer se tienen que manosear sus pechos.- dijo mirando de manera traviesa a sus hermanas.

El lugar quedo en silencio...hasta que...

Jalter: que ?! No voy hacer eso !- grito furiosa con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Erza: son las reglas del juego cebolla.- menciono con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Avergonzada miro a sus demás hermanas para ver que irene se levanta sonrojada para sentarse su lado.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio hasta que ambas empezaron a tocarse los senos de manera erótica.

Jalter: Mmmm! Aaahhh!- soltó un gemido al sentir como la milf pelirroja le apretó una de sus tetas.

Irene: ups.- dijo divertida mientras empezaba a apretar y pellizcar atreves de la ropa los pezones de la alter.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Detente! Aaahhh!- gemía empezando a sentir placer.

Los demás empezaban a excitarse al ver este espectáculo.

Al alter no queriendo perder empezó hacer lo mismo que la milf a la vez que acercaba a ella para poder plantearle un beso sorprendiéndola.

Irene: Mmmm! Mmmmm!- empezó a gemir sintiendo como la avenger la dominaba.

Erza: suficiente !- grito deteniéndolas antes de que fueran mas lejos, pero esa sonrisa mientras se lamia los labios decía otra cosa.

Ambas se separaron mientras jadeaban y tenían los ojos entrecerrados.

Erza: muy bien...siguiente ronda !- grito mientras volvía a poner los palillos en la tasa.

2 ronda.

Saeko: bueno yo soy la master.- dijo con un sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Pero...

Saeko: el 1 debe azotar al número 7.- dijo mientras su sonrisa se volvía una sádica a lo cual erza sonrio orgullosa de su nueva mejor amiga.

Al parecer erza no era la única con intención de hacer sufrir a los demás.

Slap!

Chisato: Kya! Y-y-yasaka !- grito sorprendida de que fuera la kitsune la que la estuviera azotando.

Estaba empezando a odiar este juego.

Yasaka: l-lo siento.- dijo algo apenada mientras volvía a azotar a la castaña

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: Kya! Ya-kya! Mi culo! Kya!- gritaba al sentir como la kitsune volvía azotar su trasero.

La youkai empezó a disfrutar de esto y volvió sus azotes mas fuertes.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: Aaahhh! Kya! Par-para! Aaahhh! Yasaka!- gemía a la vez que sentía que su vagina se ponía húmeda.

Yasaka: al parecer alguien le gusta que le azoten el culo como una perra.- dijo sin dejar de azotarla a la morena.

La cual la miro con un ceño fruncido mientras gemía por los azotes.

Esto duro 30 mas hasta que se detuvo.

Erza: bien, siguiente ronda!- grito feliz divertida.

Las demás mujeres en la sala se miraban entre si con los ojos entrecerrados a excepción de erza y saeko que miraban todo con una sonrisa.

El rubio por su parte se encontraba tanto nervioso como excitado por lo que podría pasar en adelante.

Ronda 3

jalter: al parecer me toco a mi eh ?- dijo mientras sonreía de manera arrogante.

Un poco de venganza...

Jalter: que todos se quiten la prenda de arriba y e quiten al menos una prenda.- dijo mientras alzaba su dedo al cielo.

Yasaka se quito el mini abrigo que traía puesto mientras yoruichi se quitaba el top que traía para revelar que no tenia sostén revelando así sus grandes pechos copa DD con sus pezones oscuros ya duros por el frio y excitación.

Yoruichi: mmmm eres una bad girl cebolla.- dijo ronroneando la morena mientras le daba un guiño coquetos a todos, en especial al rubio.

La avenger solo levanto el dedo de en medio en señal de que estaba molesta.

Erza: eso estuvo muy fácil, deja que una experta del castigo a la siguiente.- dijo molesta por que jalter pensó que eso sería un castigo cruel cuando solo era algo aburrido.

4 ronda.

Erza: si ! Soy la maestra !- grito feliz de que le tocara.

Todos tragaron saliva al ver esto.

Erza: e hagan un 69 !- grito mientras señalaba al grupo.

En este caso le toco a saeko con jalter, ambas se habían quitado la parte de debajo de sus disfraces de santa solo haciendo a un lado las tangas blanca y roja que cada una llevaba.

Saeko: Mmmmm no sabes mal jalter-chan mmmm- mientras seguía lamiendo la vagina de la avenger la cual ya le habia crecido el vello púbico.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Ca-callate! Y sigue lamiendo puta! Mmmmm!- dijo entre gemido mientras también lamia de arriba hacia abajo el clítoris de la busujima.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Lo haces bien zorra francesa...pero yo soy mejor Mmmmm!- esta vez introdujo 2 dedos a la vagina de la alter mientras seguia lamiendo la vagina de esta.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Saeko! T-t-tu zorraaaaa!- grito al sentir como mordían de manera ligera su clítoris.

Saeko por su parte estaba disfrutando de su sexo lésbico, ya que antes había tenido con erza.

La alter no queriendo quedarse atrás también empezó a introducir sus dedos en la vagina de la busujima.

Saeko: Mmmmm! No esta mal...Mmmmm!- gimió mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo unos segundos.

Esto duro unos minutos mas excitando a los que estaban mirando dicho acto lujurioso.

Erza: suficiente chicas...dejemos eso para después...- dijo mientras volvía a meter los palillos a la taza.

Ambas chicas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, ambas respiraban de manera agitada mientras se miraban con un sonrojo.

Erza: muy bien continuemos jugando.- dijo con una cara tierna mientras sus le brillaban.

Pero para ellos eso no era nada tierno !

5 ronda.

Erza: bingo de nuevo !- grito entusiasmada a excepción del resto.

Todos: ( porque siempre le toca ).- pensaron en conjunto.

Erza: bien esta vez daré órdenes a todos...- mientras miraba a todos con una sonrisa maligna.

Ahora todos estaban realizando algún acto sexual en la sala.

Ya todas las chicas se habían quitado al menos la parte de arriba y abajo solo dejando las medias, guantes y gorros navideños en sus atuendos.

Ahora...

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Vamos! Mueve tu lengua zorra de mierda!- grito mientras tenia a la actual líder de Kioto lamiendo su vagina de eficaz.

Cabe resalta que la presionada con su mano agarrando de manera fuerte la cabeza de esta.

Yasaka solo asintió, sumisa ante el tono de la maga y procedió a introducir más adentro su lengua mientras la movía de lado a lado, de arriba hacia abajo.

Erza: Oh si! Sera mejor que no pares! Aaahhh!- gimió gustosa por esto.

Saeko estaba sentada en un sillón con una jalter encima de ella, ambas se besaban de manera lujuriosa.

Saeko: Mmmmm! Jalter mmmmm!- dijo entre besos mientras los cuerpos de ambas se presionaban mas la una contra la otra.

Haciendo que los grandes pechos de ambas chocaran entre si.

Konan: Aaahhh! Yoruichi! Mas fuerte!- gemía de placer mientras la morena le chupaba y mordía su pezón izquierdo a la vez que introducía 2 dedos en su vagina.

Yoruichi sonrió de manera seductora a la vez aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos haciendo que la peliazul gimiera más fuerte.

Konan: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh!- gemía más fuerte con su hermana del harem mordiendo uno de sus pezones.

Naruto: oh mierda! Que bien lo hacen chicas...- dijo mientras irene y chisato le daban un doble titfuck.

Ambas se arrodillaron frente a naruto y pusieron sus pechos sobre el miembro del rubio el cual sobresalía su cabeza.

Las 2 mujeres maduras se dedicaron a lamer la punta del pene mientras subian y bajaban sus pechos.

Irene: Mmmmm! Te gusta naruto-kun ? Te gusta tener a estas chicas lamiendo tu pene ?- pregunto sin dejar de lamer el miembro del rubio.

Chisato: vamos naruto...dilo...te gusta..? Cuales pechos te gusta mas ?- pregunto mirando hacia arriba.

Irene: espera ? Que quisiste decir con eso ?- dejo de mover sus pechos para decepción del ninja de konoha.

Chisato: bueno...ya sabemos que erza es la alfa, además de que cada una tiene una cualidad que supera a las otras.- menciono recordando este hecho.

Erza tenia el mejor trasero, saeko las caderas mas anchas, yasaka los pechos mas grandes, jalter la cintura mas delgada, yoruichi las piernas torneadas y konan sus manos mas suaves.

Chisato: así que si no puedo vencerlas a ellas...- dijo dejándolo al aire...

La madura pelirroja frunció el seño ante lo que dijo la castaña.

Irene: ( con que crees que puedes ganarme vaca ? Bien veamos de que estas hechas).- pensó con furia y determinación.

Ambas se miraron de manera seria y se podía ver la determinación en sus ojos.

Irene/chisato: naruto haz unos clones.- dijeron ambas a lo cual el rubio no tardo en hacerlo.

Cada mujer tomo un clon y empezó a darle su propia titfuck.

Naruto se excito al ver esto y decidido irse a divertirse un poco.

Yasaka seguía lamiendo la vagina de la pelirroja la cual ya volvió a tener vello púbico solo que esta vez lo recorto en forma de corazón.

En eso sintió como la penetraban de forma sorpresiva.

Yasaka: Kya! Pero qu- Mmmmmm!- estuvo a punto de gritar cuando erza volvió a jalar su cabeza contra su vagina para que continuara con su labor.

El rubio empezó a embestirla sujetándola de la cintura debido a que su reyna tenía un fuerte agarre sobre la cabeza de la youkai.

Yasaka: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- gemía sin dejar de lamer la vagina húmeda de la pelirroja.

Erza: Aaahhh! Dime zorra! Que se siente que te folle mi rey eh ?! Aaahhh!- gemía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras presionaba mas la cara de la youkai en su vagina.

Yasaka: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- no podía hablar de manera correcta debido a que estaba dándole sexo oral a la maga y con su macho detrás de ella follandola como una perra.

Naruto: te volviste...muy dominante no mi reyna pero no olvides quien manda..- dijo mientras empezaba a darle azotes a la milf.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si mi rey! Tu mandas mi amor! Aaahhh!- gemía sonriéndole de manera lujuriosa al rubio el cual se acercó para darle un beso de lengua.

Otra parte...

Jalter y saeko ahora estaban en la posición de tijeras mientras se frotaban la una con la otra para lograr más placer.

Jalter: Mierda! Mas rapido! Muévete más rápido puta!- gemía a la vez que se movía más rápido logrando que su vagina rozara con la de la busujima.

Saeko: Callate zorra francesaaaaa! Y tu muévete mas rápido! Aaahhh!- gemía mientras movía una mano para apretar una teta de la alter.

Jalter: Kya! Carajoooo! Aaahhh saeko!- mientras se arqueaba un poco.

Otra parte...

Yoruichi: Mmmmmm que rico besas konan.- dijo la morena ahora estando encima la peliazul haciendo que los pechos de ambas se frotaran entre si.

Konan: lo mismo yoruichi Mmmmmm.- dijo para volver a besar a la pelimorado envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de esta y poniendo sus manos en el trasero de esta.

Por otra parte...

Se encontraban la milf pelirroja de irene y la cougar de chisato ahora dandole una garganta profunda a los clones los cuales no se veían que se iban a correr con facilidad.

Esta fue la orgia que se llevaba a cabo en la sala del palacio de yasaka...pero aun no terminaba...Ahora venia la mejor parte.

Erza: naruto! Como maestro del gremio te ordeno que hagas clones y se follen a las demás!- dijo con una sonrisa sensual a la vez que soltaba la cabeza de yasaka la cual tomo grandes respiraciones.

El rubio hizo lo que dijo su reyna y convoco varios clones de sombra los cuales fueron con sus chicas.

Con jalter y saeko las cuales ya habían alcanzado su orgasmo juntas vieron a 2 clones acercarse a ellas, ni perezosas ni lentas se levantaron para ponerse en frente de los clones y empezar a besarlos.

Con konan y yoruichi se levantaron del suelo para que un clon se acostara en el suelo solo para que konan se pusiera encima de el de espaldas con yoruichi también encima de ella y un clon detrás de la morena.

A lo cual las penetraron empezando una nueva ronda de sexo.

Con la pelea de tetas de irene y chisato termino al final en empate con lo cual ambas no estaban satisfechas con el resultado.

En eso vieron a 4 clones dirigirse a ellas, mirándose entre si por un momento asintieron con la cabeza.

Iban a decidirlo como erza y las demás lo hicieron.

La que aguante más rondas gana.

Naruto salio de yasaka para decepción de esta que no duro mucho al ver como 3 clones estaban esperándola en una esquina de la sala.

Poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia ellos no sin antes darle un beso a su macho.

Erza: y bien ? Que esperas para satisfacer las necesitas de tu reyna ?- pregunto mientras se tocaba un pecho con una mano y con la otra se acariciaba su vagina.

Naruto solo sonrio y posicionando su pene en la entrada ya humeda la penetro con fuerza.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Vamos! Empieza a f-Mmmmmmm!- no termino de hablar cuando un clon apareció a lado suyo el cual agarro su cabeza para hacerla tragar su pene.

Otro apareció el cual agarro la mano izquierda de la pelirroja para ponerla sobre su miembro y que empezara a mastúrbalo.

Esta reacciono de inmediato y empezó a mover sus caderas de acuerdo a las de naruto a la vez que su mano izquierda masturbaba el miembro del clon y empezaba a darle una mamada al otro clon.

Erza: MMMMM! AAAHHH! NARUTO! MMMMMM!- gemía de placer la pelirroja sin dejar de mamar y masturbar a los miembros de los clones.

En una esquina...

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Como me encanta montarte como una vaquera! Mmmmm!- gimiendo en voz alta a la vez que chupaba un miembro y otro lo masturbaba, sin dejar de brincar de arriba hacia abajo sobre un clon.

En otra parte de la sala...

Se encontraba jalter y saeko en la posición de stand carry con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura al igual que sus brazos en el cuello de los clones.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Mas! Dame mas darling! Aaahhh! Naruto!- gemía con una sonrisa de lujuria y unos ojos nublados por el placer.

Jalter: Mierda! Mierda! Vamos! Mas fuerte! No quiero sentir las piernas en la mañana!- gemía vulgarmente la avenger con una mirada de éxtasis en su cara.

Con yoruichi y konan las cuales estaban de pie abrazadas mientras los clones estaba detrás de ellas follandolas en la posición de doggy style.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Que rico! Mas! Follame como una gata en celo!- gemía con una cara ahegao en su rostro.

Konan: Dios! Dios! Como amo esto! Aaahhh! Narutooooo!- gritando de placer sintiendo como sus pechos se frotaban con los de yoruichi.

Con la pelea de irene y chisato las cuales ahora estaban en cuatro con un clon penetrando su vagina y otro en su ano.

Chisato: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! QUE PASA IRENE ?! CANSADA ?! AAAHHH!- gritaba mientras veia a su oponente.

Irene: AAAHHH! EN TUS SUEÑOS VACA! AAAHHH! NO PERDERE ANTE TI!- mientras le daba una sonrisa superior a la castaña.

2 horas despues...

Ahora el rubio estaba sentado en un sillón con erza y saeko chupando su pene entre turnos, mirando como irene y chisato eran penetradas por 2 clones

Yasaka y konan estaban con irene la cual era penetrada en la posición de misionero, estas estaban chupándole sus pechos mientras estimulaban su clítoris con sus manos.

Irene: Aaahhh! Detenganseeeee! Aaahhh! Por favor me voy correr!- gritaba de placer intentando resistir lo mas que podía.

Chisato estaba en la misma posición con jalter y yoruichi haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanas a la castaña.

Chisato: Kyaaa! Por favor! Detengansen! Aaahhh!- igual que la madura pelirroja estaba resistiendo lo mas que podia.

Pero sus hermanas chupándoles sus pechos y el clon follandola como un toro enfurecido no ayudaban mucho.

Mas cuando yoruichi se entero que ella lactaba, haciendo que su lado felino saliera a flote.

Yoruichi: Mmmm pero que rica leche tienes chisato, te voy a ordeñar cariño mmmmm- comento mientras volvia a chupar con gusto la leche de la ex-diosa.

Jalter: tengo que admitir que no esta mal vaca, talvez hagamos nuestra propia leche jajaja- rio mientras volvia a morder los pezones de la castaña y jugar con el clítoris de esta.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Que dicen ?! Aaahhh! No! Paren!- gimió llegando a su limite junto a la madre de erza.

Irene/chisato: ME CORROOOOOO!- gritaron juntas mientras llegaban a su orgasmo y liberaban sus fluidos vaginales.

Con erza y saeko ahora le estaban dando un titfuck el cual el rubio gozaba de la suavidad de los pechos de ambas.

Naruto: diablos! Me vengo!- grito al llegar a su limite corriéndose sobre los pechos de ambas.

Erza y saeko chuparon todo el semen de sus pechos y unos que cayeron en sus rostros a la vez que se daban un beso de lengua entre ellas.

La vista era excitante y maravillosa.

Erza/saeko: feliz navidad mi rey/darling.- dijeron ambas recostándose sobre el mientras envolvía el sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

Naruto: feliz navidad chicas.- dijo mientras los 3 miraban al resto del harem dominando sexualmente a las nuevas integrantes.

**Continuara...**

**Autor: bueno chicos este es el especial, fue algo corto en diferencia de otros caps y es debido a que solo pude escribirlo el lunes, jueves y viernes.**

**El martes y miercoles pues se tiene que convivir con la familia y esas cosas** 😊

**De ahora en adelante las principales se llamaran esposas y las secundarias novias.**

**Aun así aproveche para que se viera que las esposas vieran cuales eran las candidatas del mundo de FGO y HOTD a la vez que visitaban sus mundos y saludaban a sus conocidos.**

**Bueno espero que se la hayan pasado bien en navidad.**

**No habrá especial de fin de año, lo siento :v **

**Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Trajes navideños de las chicas: **

**Erza: ( images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcR6lKbkFGZ60OMyPFrGfxnwAgofKLLsNkjVVLBYVVxV74ijSzra).**

**Saeko: ( . /v1/fill/w_800,h_1227,q_80,strp/merry_christmas_saeko_by_krazie4anime_ ?token= 1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTIyNyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzI4ZWQ4MzhhLTIyMzMtNGUwMy04ZjJhLTRiMjM2ODkzOWEyN1wvZDRqMWUzbC02MzRlZjYyNi1lOWNkLTQxMWUtYjliYy01MmRiNDU1NGUzZGYucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTgwMCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.0zmn0BWqS9dAldiRenUGv4y8obzeJCIlZzMeq8jWzA8 ).**

**Yasaka: ( . /v1/fill/w_826,h_967,q_70,strp/christmas_yasaka_by_milfyasaka_ ?token= 1lHXNtftdDHPiSVSeTBy1aNcZsXWxs6l6X0EmUPss ).yoruichi: ( . ?token= 6QChwC6WA6ApzSD4G200X0CH75r_cKGPzOEILTeU ).**

**Jalter: ( .it/TRP2ihd3Mr7bV1R4Go0EvQucFb4KbzzSs-SUf_ ?auto=webp&s=346fb11f65c7f9683ba0f334f5c0e1ed01b186d6 ). **

**Konan: ( . ?token= 7XRwp3o-BHNzMYqxive-64O9RODqq0mVSI7xIjnE ).**

**Irene: ( . /v/t51.2885-15/e15/76845300_720554905134177_7362373477048014733_ ?_nc_ht= . &_nc_cat=109&oh=1ddd428d37f5fb29918e26ca8badfa0b&oe=5E81598E ).**

**Chisato: ( images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSb7humd-JIiejl5MyWG4cRe2YwgqZox2et1EQ_lxy3WUtzUrO1 ).**

**p.s. Si alguien quiere las imágenes me manda un mensaje ;v **


End file.
